


Useless SVT Chatroom (That everyone still uses anyways)

by bugiseyo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-25 16:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12039996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugiseyo/pseuds/bugiseyo
Summary: fakeasscheonsa:we'll bury you in the nicest grave if anything ever happens to youbooyeonce:i'll buy your favorite flowersbooyeonce:daffodilssoftcheol:i hate daffodilsbooyeonce:dead people can't be choosers:)





	1. Jihoon

{11:12 p.m.}  
_[notyourbaby has logged in]_  
_[nastygyu has logged in]_  
_[booyeonce has logged in]_  
_[guitarterrorist has logged in]_  
_[softcheol has logged in]_  
_[weewoowonwoo has logged in]_  
_[drinkwater has logged in]_  
_[fakeasscheonsa has logged in]_  
_[wtsthetime1010 has logged in]_  
_[princeofchina has logged in]_  
_[wushumyass has logged in]_  
_[kidneyprivilege has logged in]_  
_[teletubbiessun has logged in]_

* * *

 

guitarterrorist: _fk.you.all_

booyeonce:well well well isn't someone aggressive today

wushumyass:he's _always_ aggressive??

drinkwater:language jihoon

booyeonce:yeah language

softcheol:all of u shut up.

softcheol:what's wrong jihoon?

guitarterrorist:nothing

guitarterrorist:it's just that my earphones are gone

guitarterrorist:and it's probably one of u pricks who took it

guitarterrorist:and i hate all of u

guitarterrorist:so prepare to have 0 lines in the next title track

wushumyass:i could care less

wushumyass: i don't have any lines anyways

booyeonce: damn that's sad

booyeonce: _can't relate tho:)_

wushumyass:fk u swollen ass

softcheol: _guys_

booyeonce: k sorry

softcheol:jihoon, r u sure you didn't leave them somewhere in the dorm or the studio?

guitarterrorist:nope.

softcheol:sure?

guitarterrorist:yes.

softcheol:100% sure?

guitarterrorist:...

softcheol:i'll take that silence as a no

softcheol:you should check the dorm sofas and beds

softcheol:it's usually where the kids misplace their stuff

guitarterrorist:...

softcheol:pls jihoon?

guitarterrorist:...

guitarterrorist:i suppose i should

guitarterrorist:but if i find out that any of you really took my earphones

guitarterrotist:you won't even get a cameo in the mv

_[guitarterrorist logged out]_

booyeonce:scary

booyeonce:still can't relate tho:)main vocal's got to have tht killing part:)

wushuass:would you please shut up for a second

booyeonce:would you stop acting like an uptight chinese then

wushuass: _i am chinese_

booyeonce:oops

princeofchina:stop fighting guys:(

booyeonce:oh look vamp boy is here

princeofchina:it was _one_ role, seungkwan

booyeonce:and it was a crappy one

weewoowonwoo:seungkwan

weewoowonwoo:stop dissing jun

booyeonce:oh look

booyeonce: emo boy is here to defend his boyfriend

booyeonce:how romantic

wushumyass:yeah wonwoo's romantic and you're just plain dramatic

wushumyass:like jeonghan hyung

fakeasscheonsa:UGH EXCUSE ME??

fakeasscheonsa:I RAISE YOU

fakeasscheonsa:AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME??

wushumyass:^^ i don't think i need to prove my point

kidneypriviliege:guys

kidneyprivilege:shouldn't we be talking abt jihoon hyung instead??

notyourbaby:he's been extra grumpy these days

fakeasscheonsa:nah

fakeasscheonsa:he has always been this "extra grumpy"

teletubbiessun:yeah

teletubbiessun:it's not the first time we see him act violently

nastygyu: _the guitar_ was an example:(

wushumyass:now _tht_  was legendary

natsygyu:my life was endangered minghao

wushumyass:all the more exciting

nastygyu:you're evil

wushumyass: _thanks:)_

wushumyass:but back to the issue

wushumyass:i kind of agree with vernon too

wushumyass:jihoon hyung has become a little grumpier than usual

notyourbaby:i'm worried

princeofchina:so am i:(

fakeasscheonsa:don't fret guys

fakeasscheonsa:he's probably just stressed because of the comeback next month

fakeasscheonsa:u know how tense jihoon is when work is involved

princeofchina:we know

princeofchina:we just want to make sure he's okay

weewoowonwoo:tht's really nice of you jun:)

princeofchina:it's nothing

princeofchina:jihoon does a lot for us

wtsthetime1010:excuse me while i go puke

booyeonce:get me a bucket too

weewoowonwoo:says the two guys who haven't got laid

weewonwoo: _since birth_

wtsthetime1010:yOu diD nOt—

weewonwoowoo: i did:)

softcheol:guys

softcheol:pls focus on the problem here

weewoowonwoo:right

booyeonce:sorry

softcheol:wt worries me the most is tht he's bottling up all of his feelings

softcheol:and i'm afraid he's gonna burst one day under all tht pressure

drinkwater:someone should talk to him

fakeasscheonsa:yeah cheol go talk to the murderous fluff ball

softcheol:me:0

softcheol:why:0

booyeonce:uhh

booyeonce: _becuz u're the only one who can handle hurricane woozi???_

wtsthetime1010: _becuz you're svt's leader???_

nastygyu: _becuz we don't wanna talk to woozi hyung???_

softcheol:joshua's better at talking than i am

drinkwater:true

drinkwater:but it doesn't apply to jihoon

princeofchina:i think u know jihoon the best coups hyung

notyourbaby:you guys have practically known each other since forever

kidneyprivilege:and he's always a tad bit softer when it comes to you

fakeasscheonsa:face it cheol ur on heart2heart duty tonight:)

softcheol:why do i not like ur smiley face

fakeasscheonsa:it's alright

fakeasscheonsa:we'll bury you in the nicest grave if anything ever happens to you

booyeonce:i'll buy your favorite flowers

booyeonce:daffodils

softcheol:i hate daffodils

booyeonce:dead people can't be choosers:)

weewoowonwoo:you should probably head to the studio now

wtsthetime1010:once woozi gets immersed in his work he gives 0 shit to anything

wushumyass:like u

wtstime1010:i do not ignore you guys

wushumyass:i wish you would tho

princeofchina:minghao tht's mean

wushumyass:wt

wushumyass:i was just telling the truth

princeofchina:you know how hard soonyoung works for us

wushumyass:....

wushumyass:i'm srry

fakeasscheonsa:why does everyone listen to jun but not me:/

booyeonce:yeah

booyeonce:why do i get all the disrespect

wushumyass:becuz u two are extra af

kidneyprivilege:becuz jun hyung's so much nicer than u two

notyourbaby:becuz jun hyung's less judgmental and more understanding

weewoowonwoo:becuz jun's pretty

wushumyass:....

teletubbiessun:...

wtsthetime1010:...

weewoowonwoo: _shit_

booyeonce:well aren't you whipped

princeofchina:thanks wonwoo:))

weewonwoo:ofc:)

fakeasscheonsa:ughhhhhhh

fakeasscheonsa:get these two out of my faces

teletubbiessun:u can't??

teletubbiessun:this is a chatroom??

fakeasscheonsa:now is not the time to act smart seokmin

teletubbiessun:srry

softcheol:i'm heading out

softcheol:wish me luck

princeofchina:gd luck!!

notyourbaby:gd luck hyung

nastygyu:don't worry abt it

drinkwater:u'll know wt to do

wtsthetime1010:hope u don't get killed!

softcheol:tks a lot hoshi

wtsthetime1010:wt are frds for;)

fakeasscheonsa:wait cheol

fakeasscheonsa:before u go

fakeasscheonsa:i hv to ask u sth

softcheol:shoot

fakeasscheonsa:national cemetery or daejeon cemetery???

[ _softcheol has logged out_ ]

fakeasscheonsa:national it is

notyourbaby:do u think they're gonna be fine:(

drinkwater:they'll be alright

fakeasscheonsa:as much as a klutz cheol is

fakeasscheonsa:there's no one who can get to jihoon the way he can

princeofchina:it's also different when ur crush is being the one who consoles u

booyeonce:oh tht u can see

princeofchina:wt do u mean:0

weewonwoo:SEUNGKWAN

booyeonce:ok ok

booyeonce:guess u'll never know jun hyung:)

kidneyprivilege:jihoon hyung _likes_ coups hyung???

teletubbiessun:oh my god

nastygyu:rllyyyyyy

wushumyass:r u guys blind :/

booyeonce:they flirt in front of our faces 90% of the time

teletubbiessun:oh they were flirting

teletubbiessun:i thought jihoon hyung was just too tired to argue back

wushumyass:...

wushumyass:nvm

princeofchina:i'm no love expert

princeofchina:but something tells me their feelings are mutual

notyourbaby:then why aren't they together yet

wtsthetime1010:u're probably too young to understand chan

wtsthetime1010:but a relationship is more than abt mutual feelings

drinkwater:there are a lot of things to consider

princeofchina:and since jihoon is so reserved abt everything

fakeasscheonsa:it makes the whole thing a lot more complicated

fakeasscheonsa:someday u'll know baby

notyourbaby:hyung

notyourbaby: _read my username_

fakeasscheonsa:<3

nastygyu:no matter wt happens

nastygyu:i just hope they're both happy

kidneyprivilege:for all they've done for the grp

kidneyprivilege:both coups and jihoon hyung deserve to be loved

wushumyass:why is this getting so emotional

nastygyu:i'm srry

nastygyu:it's 1am n i'm feeling sappy

wushumyass:i'll let u off the hook this time

wtsthetime1010:u always let mingyu off the hook

wushumyass: _shut up_

wtsthetime1010:i'm ur _hyung_???

teletubbiessun:n we're back to kindergarten conversations

booyeonce:i'm sleepy

booyeonce:can we pls continue this convo tmr

fakeasscheonsa:i need my beauty sleep too

nastygyu:i'll just get my earphones ready

nastygyu:time for some quality sleep with T.O.P. sunbaenim's tracks

booyeonce:u fall asleep to T.O.P. songs??

nastygyu: _wt_

nastygyu: _they're gd_

wushumyass:uhh mingyu

nastygyu:yeah

wushumyass:did u get new earphones

nastygyu:no why

wushumyass:becuz the ones u're using rn looks awfully like woozi hyung's ones

nastygyu:...

nastygyu: _SHIT_

[ _nastygyu logged out_ ]

fakeasscheonsa:ahh

fakeasscheonsa:we lost two great men in one day:(

booyeonce:go to slp dramatic ass

* * *

  
{12:16 a.m.} {private chat}  
[ _softcheol logged in]_  
[ _guitarterrorist logged in]_

softcheol:jihoon

softcheol:i'm coming to the studio now

softcheol:wtever it is

softcheol:you can tell me and the others

softcheol:we all love you

softcheol:and...

softcheol: _i love you_

{read 12:18 a.m.}

* * *

 


	2. Seungcheol

{9:20 a.m.}  
[ _notyourbaby_ has logged in]  
[ _nastgyu_ has logged in]  
[ _booyeonce_ has logged in]  
[ _weewoowonwoo_ has logged in]  
[ _drinkwater_ has logged in]  
[ _fakeasscheonsa_ has logged in]  
[ _wtsthetime1010_ has logged in]  
[ _princeofchina_ has logged in]  
[ _wushumyass_ has logged in]  
[ _kidneyprivilege_ has logged in]  
[ _teletubbiessun_ has logged in]  
\--------------------------------------------  
wtsthetime1010: _cOde rEd CoDe rEd_

fakeasscheonsa:hoshi

fakeasscheonsa: _it's 9am_

fakeasscheonsa: _pls stfu_

nastygyu:hyung

nastygyu:u're the only one still in bed

wushumyass:we've all been up since 7

booyeonce:pls get ur ass off the bed

fakeasscheonsa:...

fakeasscheonsass:i'll think abt it

booyeonce:anyways

booyeonce:wts with the emergency

booyeonce:i'm trying to put on some makeup here

wushumyass: _why bother when it won't make a difference_

booyeonce:screw you

wushumyass:srry but u're the last person i want to be fked by

fakeasscheonsa:ok

fakeasscheonsa:i smell drama

fakeasscheonsa: _i'm up_

wtsthetime1010: _CAN WE PLS FOCUS HERE_

weewoowonwoo:why r u freaking out

wtsthetime1010:don't u guys feel weird

teletubbiessun:wt do u mean

wtsthetime1010:like sth's missing

wtsthetime1010:or more precisely

wtsthetime1010:like someone's missing??

princeofchina: _wait_  
  
princeofchina: _where is jihoon?_

wtsthetime1010: _bingo_

weewoowonwoo:now tht u mention it

weewoowonwoo:he has been MIA the whole morning

fakeasscheonsa: _rlly_

fakeasscheonsa:it took u guys a whole morning to realize one of ur grpmates is gone

wushumyass:at least we don't lounge around in bed like cleopatra the second

wtsthetime1010:correction

wtstime1010:**two of ur grpmates

drinkwater: _cheol's gone too_

booyeonce:well isn't this a mystery

booyeonce:lover boy and 164cm both went missing

booyeonce:one can only wonder why

wushumyass:pls like u're any taller:)

booyeonce:i may not hv height

booyeonce:but at least i hv some dignity unlike ur chao mien ass

princeofchina:chao mien is gd:)

weewoowonwoo:i could make some for u

nastygyu:obviously it's my job

nastygyu:srry hyung u can't cook for shit

weewoowonwoo:can't guarantee ur snot won't fall in it tho

kidneyprivilege: _oh my god_

kidneyprivilege: _meanie fighting_

fakeasscheonsa:wt a nice thing to wake up to:)

nastygyu:can't believe u stooped tht low hyung

weewoowonwoo:...

nastygyu:all becuz jun hyung wanted some chao mien

nastygyu:i'm hurt

weewoowonwoo:srry

weewoowonwoo: _but_

weewoowonwoo: _i'm not tht srry_

princeofchina:tht's sweet wonwoo

princeofchina:but mingyu's ur best friend:(

princeofchina:i don't wanna be one of those ppl who get in between best friends

fakeasscheonsa: _wtf_

fakeasscheonsa: _so pure_

weewoowonwoo:not everyone's the spawn of satan hyung:)

fakeasscheonsa:i sense jealously among u _peasants_

kidneyprivilege:yes yes

kidneyprivilege:wtever u like

notyourbaby:shouldn't we be worrying about jihoon and seungcheol hyung

fakeasscheonsa:right

fakeasscheonsa:the missing _peasants_

drinkwater: _honey stop_

princeofchina:has anyone tried to call them

notyourbaby:i did

teletubbiessun:we all left messages but they're all unread

drinkwater:they probably turned off their cells

notyourbaby:seungcheol hyung never turns off his phone tho

notyourbaby:what if something happened

teletubbiessun:don't worry

teletubbiessun:how bad can things be

booyeonce:they may have been poisoned

wushumyass:or attacked by thugs

fakeasscheonsa:or hit by a car

drinkwater: _stop_

booyeonce:the possibilities are endless:)

drinkwater: _u're scaring chan_

booyeonce:srry _babyyyyyy_

notyourbaby:stop calling me baby!!!!!

fakeasscheonsa:don't waste ur breath baby:)

[ _softcheol_ has logged in]

notyourbaby:hyung!

kidneyprivilege:he's backkkkk

princeofchina:where's jihoon?

nastygyu:r u guys ok

fakeasscheonsa:u're not a ghost r u

drinkwater: _jeonghan wt_

fakeasscheonsa:well srry for caring abt my missing friend

softcheol:i'm fine

fakeasscheonsa:u don't sound fine tho

weewoowonwoo:did sth happen last night

wushumyass: _ofc sth happened_

wushumyass: _how could sth not happen with jihoon hyung_

weewonwoo:valid point*^

nastygyu:where is he

softcheol:in the studio

softcheol:probably thinking of ways to murder me in my sleep

wushumyass: _i think he already knows how_

drinkwater:wt happened

drinkwater:did u guys fight

softcheol:i wouldn't say we fought

softcheol:but there were a few times when we raised our voices

nastygyu:and?

softcheol:...

princeofchina:...

princeofchina:tht's not why he's mad at you is it

softcheol:...

fakeasscheonsa: _damn junhui_

fakeasscheonsa:i keep forgetting how smart you can be

princeofchina: :)

fakeasscheonsa:even if u practically give off the aura of a dumb blonde:)

weewoowonwoo: _stfu jeonghan_

dino:tht was mean hyung:(

wtsthetime1010:uncalled for

wushumyass:jun hyung's sniffling beside me

wushumyass:it's all ur fault u asshole

fakeasscheonsa: _what the fk_

fakeasscheonsa:last week when seungkwan pounced on me

fakeasscheonsa: _none of u came to help me_

fakeasscheonsa:n now u're all turning against me???

wushumyass:first of all

wushumyass:u stole seungkwan's snacks

teletubbiessun:so u practically deserved it

kidneyprivilege:second

nastygyu: _we like jun hyung more than u_

booyeonce: _ouch_

booyeonce: _the truth_

fakeasscheonsa: _PEASANTS_

[ _fakeasscheonsa_ was removed from the chatroom]

wtsthetime1010:much better:)

weewoowonwoo:u feeling okay junnie?

princeofchina:i'm ok

princeofchina:but i don't think cheol hyung is

nastygyu:wt else happened

notyourbaby:did u guys get physical

softcheol: _in a way_

softcheol: _yes_

drinkwater:what

teletubbiessun:did u guys punch each other

wushumyass:bet u got beaten up

softcheol:wait

softcheol:we didn't fight

softcheol: _jesus wt do u take me for_

teletubbiessun: :)

booyeonce:if u guys didn't pounce on each other

booyeonce:then wt do u mean by _physical_??

softcheol:....

softcheol: _i may have_

softcheol: _accidentally_

softcheol:....

kidneyprivilege:accidentally wt

softcheol: _kissed_

softcheol:...

softcheol: _jihoon_

wtsthetime:wt in the motherfu—

drinkwater: _SOONYOUNG_

drinkwater: _u know u can gargle on 10 liters of holy water and it still won't save ur damned mouth_

wtsthetime:sorry

wtsthetime:but how can u kiss someone _ACCIDENTALLY_

softcheol:jihoon was being insecure and all

softcheol:and he said sth abt not being loved by anyone

softcheol:and i didn't know wt came over me

softcheol:but

softcheol:i wanted to show him he's wrong

booyeonce: _congratulations_

booyeonce: _u'll be remembered as the first man to initiate mouth to mouth contact with a walking volcano:)_

drinkwater: _guys_

drinkwater:u aren't being very helpful rn

princeofchina:don't mind seungkwan

princeofchina:i think you did the right thing

weewoowonwoo:u and jihoon should stop beating around the bush

nastygyu:it's a gd thing u decided to face ur feelings

wushumyass:yeah

wushumyass: _the sexual tension was too much_

drinkwater:...

weewoowonwoo:...

kidneyprivilege:...

drinkwater: _anyways_

drinkwater:sooner or later u'd have to come clean with your feelings

drinkwater:it's rlly just a matter of when

softcheol:it's not tht simple

softcheol:jihoon and i

softcheol:we're so different

softcheol:i may be ready to face my feelings

softcheol:but he's not

drinkwater:listen

drinkwater:at least one of u are ready

drinkwater:and as much as an aloof person jihoon is

drinkwater:he'll come around

weewoowonwoo:u may be worrying abt the team and the fans

weewoowonwoo:but there's nothing u should ever put above ur own happiness

softcheol:...

princeofchina:seungcheol hyung

princeofchina:how do u feel abt jihoon

softcheol: _jihoon_?

softcheol:he reminds me of home

softcheol:not my hometown or the dorm but just somewhere i can breathe and smile

softcheol:i just want him beside me

softcheol:and i just want him to be happy even if it's not being beside me

princeofchina: _u're brave enough to love_

princeofchina:and i think tht's all u'll ever rlly need

wtsthetime1010:jun's right

wtsthetime1010:there's absolutely nothing wrong with loving someone

weewoowonwoo:and the fact tht u hv the courage to do so

weewoowonwoo:proves tht u and jihoon deserve to be together

booyeonce:can't believe i'm saying this

booyeonce:but trying doesn't hurt:)

wushumyass: _wow_

wushumyass: _is boo seungkwan actually being nice_

booyeonce:stfu i'm hving a sentimental moment here

wushumyass:sentimental ur ass:)

teletubbiessun: _and we're back to useless conversations_

softcheol:should i rlly try

wtsthetime1010:it's up to u

wtsthetime1010:but i think

wtsthetime1010:if u rlly love jihoon which u do

wtsthetime1010:u'd be willing to try for him a thousand times

softcheol: _i do_

softcheol: _and i would for him_

drinkwater: :)

drinkwater:well then

drinkwater:wt r u waiting for

drinkwater:he's still at the studio

[ _softcheol_ has logged out]

wtsthetime1010:all the best S.coups

princeofchina:yes

notyourbaby: _all the best:)_  
\--------------------------------------------  
{9:47 a.m.}  
[ _guitarterrorist_ has logged in]  
[ _fakeasscheonsa_ has logged in]

fakeasscheonsa:hey

fakeasscheonsa:i know i can be an ass

fakeasscheonsa:(and a pretty one)

fakeasscheonsa:but u're my frd

fakeasscheonsa: _and i can tell when u're not okay_

guitarterrorist:...

fakeasscheonsa: _u know how seungcheol feels abt u_

fakeasscheonsa:and the point i'm trying to make is

fakeasscheonsa:if u don't like him then u should tell him

fakeasscheonsa:i don't want either of u to get hurt or any of the members to suffer

fakeasscheonsa:being honest is better than evading ur problems

guitarterrorist: _i can't_

fakeasscheonsa:can't wt jihoon

guitarterrorist: _i can't lie_

fakeasscheonsa:wt

fakeasscheonsa:abt not liking seungcheol?

guitarterrorist: _no_

guitarterrorist: _abt not loving him_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:Damn it Woozi.....As much as I wanna get 164cm and leader nim together right now they won't be realizing they're idiots until the next chapter.SO PLS BARE WITH ME.On the bright side,I'll begin the Wonhui line after this and it'll just be a pile of fluff and jealousy featuring oblivious Junhui and possessive Wonwoo.So pls look forward to the next chapter:)))))


	3. Jicheol

{5:30 p.m.}  
[ _notyourbaby_ has logged in]  
[ _nastgyu_ has logged in]  
[ _booyeonce_ has logged in]  
[ _weewoowonwoo_ has logged in][ _drinkwater_ has logged in] [ _fakeasscheonsa_ has logged in]  
[ _wtsthetime1010_ has logged in]  
[princeofchina has logged in]  
[ _wushumyass_ has logged in]  
[ _kidneyprivilege_ has logged in]  
[ _teletubbiessun_ has logged in]  
\--------------------------------------------  
booyeonce:riddle timeeeeee!!

wushumyass: _fk no_

wushumyass: _pls_

booyeonce:name sth tht fails

fakeasscheonsa:oh idk

fakeasscheonsa:ur height:)

wtstime1010:ur face:)

wushumyass: _ur life:)_

booyeonce: _thanks:)_

booyeonce:but the riddle isn't about me

booyeonce:guess again

wtsthetime1010:wonwoo's unsubtle crush

weewoowonwoo: _hoshi_

princeofchina:oh

princeofchina:how come u never told me u liked someone wonwoo

weewoowonwoo:....

weewoowonwoo:u know

weewoowonwoo:why am i even worrying

wtsthetime1010:exactly

wtsthetime1010:ur crush is too dumb to notice anyways

weewoowonwoo: _hey_

weewoowonwoo: _don't call him dumb_

booyeonce: _guys the riddle_

kidneyprivilege:no offense but no one wants to guess your riddle

booyeonce:tht's not true

booyeonce:chan's thinking hard

notyourbaby: _only becuz ur hands are around my throat now hyung_

fakeasscheonsa:the hell don't choke my baby

booyeonce:shut up i'll choke whoever i want

drinkwater:tht sounded kinky

booyeonce: _maybe i wanted it to sound tht way;)_

drinkwater:can i pls remove him from the grp

drinkwater:i already feel like i sinned just by talking to him

booyeonce: _excuse u_

booyeonce:ppl need me here

drinkwater:any objections

nastygyu:...

notyourbaby:...

teletubbiessun:...

booyeonce:alright u assholes

booyeonce:but don't come looking for me

booyeonce:when u wanna know abt coups and jihoon hyung

booyeonce:bai bitches

fakeasscheonsa: _hold on_

fakeasscheonsa: _u hv gossip??_

booyeonce: _maybe_

fakeasscheonsa: _keep him shua_

drinkwater: _wt no_

fakeasscheonsa: _now_

drinkwater:i don't want to

fakeasscheonsa: _jisoo_

drinkwater:...

drinkwater: _i hate u so much_

drinkwater: _i hope u know tht:)_

fakeasscheonsa:yeah wtever

fakeasscheonsa:now boo u were saying?

booyeonce:finally

booyeonce:someone who appreciates me

nastygyu:i think he just appreciates ur big fat mouth

booyeonce:well this big fat mouth can take

drinkwater: _tht's enough_

drinkwater:idc wt u want jeonghan

drinkwater: _he's leaving_

fakeasscheonsa: _wait_

fakeasscheonsa: _don't_

fakeasscheonsa:promise u won't pull any more dirty words boo

fakeasscheonsa: u know how " _sensitive_ " shua is

drinkwater:it's not sensitivity

drinkwater:it's virtue

fakeasscheonsa: _of course_

fakeasscheonsa:i'm sure boo will keep his sexual innuendos down his throat

booyeonce:i will?

fakeasscheonsa: _yes_

fakeasscheonsa:now spill

booyeonce:i may have done sth great

wushumyass:n by tht u mean??

booyeonce:i locked them both in the recording studio

drinkwater: _seungkwan pls_

booyeonce: _wt_

booyeonce:it was a _drastic measure_

nastygyu:how is locking them in a 400 sq ft room in any way beneficial???

princeofchina:so they'll hv to talk face to face?

booyeonce:jun hyung

booyeonce:hv i ever told u how smart you are

princeofchina: _u said i was dumb this morning:(_

booyeonce:let bygones be bygones u party pooper

kidneyprivilege:this doesn't sound like a gd plan

teletubbiessun:knowing jihoon

teletubbiessun:he'd probably choke himself with nails before talking to s.coups hyung

wushumyass: _damn_

wushumyass: _tht's some accurate description_

teletubbiessun:i visited jihoon in the studio once a week before our love&letter album had to be finalized

teletubbiessun: _it was not a pretty scene:)_

drinkwater:r u sure this is going to work seungkwan

booyeone: _well do u hv a better idea_

drinkwater:all i'm saying is

drinkwater:jihoon can get aggressive when he's in denial

drinkwater:and by aggressive

drinkwater:i mean _aggressive_

booyeonce:ofc i can't guarentee anything

booyeonce: _especially when it comes to jihoon hyung_

booyeonce:but it's better than doing nothing

notyourbaby:i think they'll appreciate ur effort

booyeonce:thanks chan:)

princeofchina:there's nothing we can do now anyways other than hope for the best

kidneyprivilege:yeah

kidneyprivilege:i just wish they'd stop beating around the bush tho

wushumyass:i just wish they'd fk the sexual tension is unbearable

fakeasscheonsa: _minghao_

drinkwater: _U KNOW WT_

drinkwater: _U CAN ALL REMEMBER ME WHEN U GUYS GO TO HELL_

drinkwater: _honestly wt is with all the profanities???_  
\---------------------------------------------------  
{5:58 p.m.}  
[ _softcheol_ has logged in]  
[ _guitarterrotist_ has logged in]  
\---------------------------------------------------  
softcheol:jihoon

softcheol:why r we texting

softcheol: _we're literally 10 feet away from each other_

guitarterrorist:make it 20 if u can pls

softcheol:srsly i get why u're being so hostile to me

softcheol:but can u at least talk to the others

softcheol:jun and the kids are all worried abt u

guitarterrorist:i talked

softcheol: _for 3 minutes_

softcheol: _n to jeonghan_

guitarterrorist:well i'm srry

guitarterrorist:but i just got kissed by my bandmate who i've known for more than half a decade

guitarterrorist: _i don't want to talk_

softcheol:did u hate it

guitarterrorist:hate wt

softcheol: _tht i kissed u_

guitarterrorist:i'll be frank with u

guitarterrorist:i did

guitarterrorist:i hated every minute of it

softcheol:you did?

softcheol: _so much tht u gripped on my shirt and refused to let me go?_

guitarterrorist:...

softcheol:i think it's time u and i come clean with our feelings jihoon

guitarterrorist: _there r no feelings seungcheol_

guitarterrorist:we're friends and tht's it

guitarterrorist:a pure platonic relationship how hard is it to understand

softcheol:rlly hard

softcheol:rlly hard when i'm 90% certain u don't mean wt u say

guitarterrorist: _well then tough luck_

guitarterrorist:the answer is in tht 10% u aren't certain of

softcheol:u're doing it again

softcheol:pushing ppl away

guitarterrorist: _oh u don't know?_

guitarterrorist: _tht's wt i do best_

softcheol: _well then tough luck_

softcheol:u can't push me away this time

guitarterrorist:i'll give u more lines in our next comeback

guitarterrorist:just leave me alone

softcheol:tht's not gonna work on anyone but minghao u know

guitarterrorist:wt will it take for u to get our of here then

softcheol: _a key_

guitarterrorist:...

softcheol: _and some answers ofc_

guitarterrorist:i gave u answers

guitarterrorist:wt more do u want

softcheol:i want u to get answers from me

guitarterrorist:i don't have anything to ask

guitarterrorist: _so u can be on ur merry way_

softcheol:...

guitarterrorist: _wait_

guitarterrorist: _u don't have the key_

guitarterrorist: _damn it_

softcheol:even if i did

softcheol:which i don't

softcheol:i want to know wt's on ur mind

softcheol:it doesn't hv to be about us

guitarterrorist:nothing special

softcheol:it doesn't hv to be anything special

guitarterrorist:then wt's the point of talking

softcheol: _i just want to talk to u jihoon_

softcheol:why don't u understand

guitarterrorist: _i just want u to leave me alone seungcheol_

guitarterrorist:why don't u understand

softcheol:i do

softcheol: _but i love you_

softcheol: _and i can apologize for kissing u out of the blue_

softcheol: _but i won't apologize for my feelings_

guitarterrorist:why do u always make it so hard cheol

softcheol:hard for wt

guitarterrorist: _hard for me to shut u out_

softcheol: _thanks:)_

softcheol: _it's wt i do best:)_

softcheol: _cracking open ur emotionally constipated heart:)_

guitarterrorist: _shut up_

softcheol:just admit u love me jihoon

softcheol: _u said u can't lie abt loving me anyways_

guitarterrorist: _wt_

gutiarterrorist: _YOON JEONGHAN_

guitarterrorist:i will rip his fking throat out

softcheol:do it after u tell me the truth pls

guitarterrorist: _ys i hv feelings for u_

guitarterrorist:for crying out loud i thought i was obvious af

gutiarterrorist: _but so wt_

guitarterrorist:there's nothing i can do abt it

softcheol:i thought i made it clear tht ur feelings were returned

guitarterrorist:u did

guitarterrorist: _but we're idols_

guitarterrorist: _we don't get to be in love_

softcheol: _jihoon we're humans_

softcheol:not a bunch of almighty gods

guitarterrorist:to u it may not be this way but sad truth

guitarterrorist:this is how our fans see us

guitarterrorist: _we don't have the capacity to love_

guitarterrorist: _when we do we just hurt the people who love us_

softcheol:so u're saying we should just hurt ourselves

guitarterrorist:if it causes less collateral damage

gutiarterrorist:then yes

softcheol: _this is ridiculous_

guitarterrorist: _this is our life_

softcheol:if u told me u didn't want to be with me

softcheol:it would hurt but it's still ok

softcheol:limiting urself to such a pathetic life however

softcheol:is not ok

guitarterrorist:u don't have to love to live a good life

guitarterrorist:i have music and my family and svt

guitarterrorist:and tht's enough for me

softcheol:...

guitarterrorist:not everyone's life gets to be perfect cheol

guitarterrorist:and i'm ok with it

guitarterrorist:i can live with or without love

softcheol: _well i can't_

softcheol:i can't go a day thinking tht i won't be able to give my heart to someone completely

softcheol:it keeps me up at night u know

softcheol: _the idea of not being able to love u_

softcheol:or not being able to be near u

guitarterrorist: _cheol_

softcheol:and i know it's selfish

softcheol:and i know i seem pathetic but

guitarterrorist: _cheol don't cry_

softcheol:i want to hold u close

softcheol:and wake up next to u

softcheol:and hold ur hand and hv u swearing and blushing becuz of me

guitarterrorist: _don't make me go over there n comfort u_

softcheol:i want to kiss u

softcheol:i want to be the only one u see

softcheol:i want u to be the one tht breaks my heart becuz i can't imagine any other person doing it

softcheol:i'm supposed to be strong and selfless and the perfect leader

softcheol:but guess wt

softcheol:i would choose u over anything anytime anyone anywhere

softcheol:how pathetic is tht

guitarterrorist: _it's not_

guitarterrorist: _pls don't cry seungcheol_

guitarterrorist: _u're shaking_

softcheol:i carn't steop lofing u

softcheol:sweo pldease

softcheol:plssease

softcheol:jeust laet me loave u

softcheol:u down't hv toa loave me bcck _jwust aksuaiiao_

guitarterrorist:oh my god seungcheol why did u drop ur phone

guitarterrorist:r u okay

guitarterrorist: _seungcheol_

guitarterrorist:....

guitarterrorist: _damn it_

guitarterrorist: _i'm coming over_

[ _guitarterrorist_ has logged off]  
\-------------------------------------------------------  
{6:52 p.m.}  
[ _wtsthetime1010_ has logged in]  
[ _guitarterrorist_ has logged in]  
\-------------------------------------------------------  
wtsthetime1010:hey

wtsthetime1010:everything alright?

[ _guitarterrorist has sent a photo to wtsthetime1010_ ]

wtsthetime1010:wow

wtsthetime1010:it's been a long time since i've seen coups hyung sleep tht comfortably

guitarterrorist: _it's been a long time for me too:)_

wtsthetime1010:judging by the fact tht u're actually using a smiley face

wtsthetime1010:i assume everything's ok?

guitarterrorist: _i would say it's getting better_

wtsthetime1010:don't talk deep with me jihoon u know i don't understand

guitarterrorist:...

guitarterrorist: _why do i bother_

wtsthetime1010:yeah idk either

wtsthetime1010:but now tht u two r finally together

wtsthetime1010:i can claim tht $20 seokmin owns me:)

guitarterrorist:u betted on my love life??

wtsthetime1010: _i invested in ur love life_

guitarterrorist: _i'm leaving_

wtsthetime1010: _wait_

wtsthetime1010: _i'm glad things worked out_

guitarterrorist: _me too soonyoung_

wtsthetime1010:it was slowly eating coups hyung away u know

wtsthetime1010: _the yearning_

wtsthetime1010: _the depression_

wtsthetime1010:it was painful to watch

guitarterrorist:i know

guitarterrorist: _he was shaking in my arms_

guitarterrorist:he looked so small and vulnerable

guitarterrorist:i've never seen him like that

wtsthetime1010: _love does a lot of things to ppl jihoon_

wtsthetime1010:wt matters now is tht u're finally having the bravery to face ur feelings for him

guitarterrorist:i just wish i had done it sooner

guitarterrorist: _i didn't know how much i was hurting him_

wtsthetime1010: _well we all know u're emotionally constipated_

guitarterrorist: _soonyoung_

wtsthetime1010: _ok_

wtsthetime1010:but i've always wanted to ask

wtsthetime1010:when did u realize u were in love with him

guitarterrorist:...

guitarterrorist:a year ago

guitarterrorist:when we were in japan for the world tour

guitarterrorist:do u remember going out to celebrate

wtsthetime1010:yeah

wtsthetime1010:only the kids and coups hyung weren't drunk tht time

guitarterrorist: _i wasn't_

wtsthetime1010:wt do u mean

wtsthetime1010: _u sat on junhui's lap and sang i got a boy_

wtsthetime1010:if tht's not drunk then i don't know wt is

guitarterrorist:i was faking it

guitarterrorist:i made it seem like i was drinking when i was rlly toying with wonwoo's glass

guitarterrorist:everyone believed it

wtsthetime1010:well i sure did

wtsthetime1010:but why

guitarterrorist:they say a man's most sober when the other is not

guitarterrrorist:so i pretended to be drunk

wtsthetime1010:for wt

guitarterrorist: _and i kissed him_

wtsthetime1010: _oh_

guitarterrorist: _he didn't kiss me back_

wtsthetime1010: _i'm sorry?_

guitarterrorist:don't be

guitarterrorist:i would be mad if he did

wtsthetime1010:i'm sorry

wtsthetime1010:but u know i'm stupid

wtsthetime1010: _pls explain:)_

guitarterrorist:if he loved me

guitarterrorist:he would ask for my consent before kissing me

wtsthetime1010:as a sign of respect?

guitarterrorist: _more or less_

guitarterrorist: _i expected nothing less from him_

wtsthetime1010: _wow_

wtsthetime1010:lee jihoon's criteria for a boyfriend: _cut-throat perfect_

guitarterrorist: _shut up_

guitarterrorist:i like seungcheol's childish side too

guitarterrorist:i just won't be with someone who has the mentality of a three year-old 24/7

guitarterrorist: _namely u_

wtsthetime1010: _ouch_

wtsthetime1010:and here i was about to congratulate u on finally getting a boyfriend

wtsthetime1010: _guess i hv to pray for coups hyung rn_

guitarterrorist: _fk u_

guitarterrorist:why am i still talking to u anyways

wtsthetime1010:idk

wtsthetime1010:maybe becuz u love me?

guitarterrorist:i'm tempted to log off rn

wtsthetime1010:before u do

wtsthetime1010:i just wanna say for the thousandth time

wtsthetime1010: _i'm happy for u and coups hyung_

wtsthetime1010: _u two deserve to be happy:)_

guitarterrorist:tks soonyoung:)

guitarterrorist:it feels gd

guitarterrorist:now tht i can finally say it out loud

wtsthetime1010:wt out loud

guitarterrorist: _tht i love him_

wtsthetime1010:shit

wtsthetime1010:wt hv u done to jihoon

wtsthetime1010:where's all the sappiness coming from

wtsthetime1010:r u okay

[ _guitarterrorist_ has logged off]  
\-----------------------------------------------------  
{9:07 p.m.}  
[softcheol has logged in]  
[guitarterrorist has logged in]  
\------------------------------------------------------  
softcheol: _hey_

guitarterrorist: _hey_

softcheol:we're 2 feet away from each other

guitarterrorist:ik

guitarterrorist:would u like to make it 10 again

softcheol:jihoon....

guitarterrorist: _i'm kidding_

guitarterrorist:ur arm is a gd pillow

guitarterrorist:but tht's the only reason i'm staying

softcheol:....

guitarterrorist: _i'm kidding seungcheol_

guitarterrorist: _pls don't cry why r ur eyes misty again_

guitarterrorist: _i don't like it when puppies cry even if i hv a shitty heart_

guitarterrorist: _cheol_

guitarterrorist: _cheol_

softcheol:wt:(

guitarterrorist:i promise i'll try okay

guitarterrorist:even if all of this still seems like a screwed up idea

guitarterrorist: _i'll try for u_

softcheol:don't do this just because u feel sorry for me

guitarterrorist: _i'm not_

guitarterrorist: _i'm doing this becuz i want to_

guitarterrorist: _maybe it's time to give myself a chance to love_

guitarterrorist:if it doesn't work out

guitarterrorist: _at least i tried_

softcheol:rlly?

softcheol:pls don't say it if u don't mean it

softcheol:i won't be able to handle it if u take back ur words

guitarterrorist:i'm serious

guitarterrorist:u're sweet and patient and most importantly u respect me

guitarterrorist:i was stupid not to acknowledge tht for such a long time

guitarterrorist:and i'd like to make it up to u rn

softcheol: _i love u jihoon_

softcheol: _i always have_

softcheol:so pls don't make any empty promises

guitarterrorist: _..._

guitarterrorist: _i won't_

guitarterrorist: _i love u too_

softcheol::)

guitarterrorist: _but there's just one tiny problem_

softcheol:wt is it?

guitarterrorist: _where's the god damn key_

  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so that escalated quickly...i'm sorry this was so cringey i totally understand if you guys are cringing from head to toe right now:)this chapter just further proves that i suck at writing serious romantic stuff:/anyways i'll wrap up jicheol line and begin wonhui line next chapter!!please be ready for some vomit-inducing jicheol fluff and emo jealous wonwoo:))


	4. Wonwoo

{05:27 p.m.}

[ _notyourbaby_  has logged in]  
[ _nastgyu_  has logged in]  
[ _booyeonce_  has logged in]  
[ _weewoowonwoo_  has logged in]

[ _guitarterrorist_  has logged in]  
[ _drinkwater_  has logged in]  
[ _fakeasscheonsa_  has logged in]  
[ _wtsthetime1010_  has logged in]  
[ _princeofchina_  has logged in]  
[ _wushumyass_  has logged in]  
[ _kidneyprivilege_  has logged in]  
[ _teletubbiessun_  has logged in]

[ _softcheol_  has logged in]

 

* * *

 

 

booyeonce:so r coups and jihoon hyung official

booyeonce:cuz i'm thinking of a may wedding

guitarterrorist: _hold on_

booyeonce:may

booyeonce:the beginning of summer

booyeonce:perfect for an outdoor wedding:)

guitarterrorist:we just got together _last night_ seungkwan

booyeonce:ppl plan 5 yrs before their wedding hyung

guitarterrorist:those ppl r not us

softcheol:so u're saying we'll get married someday

guitarterrorist: _seungcheol pls_

softcheol:so tht's a no?

guitarterrorist:no

softcheol: _a no as in no i don't want to marry u_

guitarterrorist: _or no as in no i don't mean it in a negative way_

guitarterrorist:...

guitarterrorist: _the latter_

softcheol::)

guitarterrorist::)

booyeonce: _damn_

booyeonce:jihoon hyung's all _domestic_ now

booyeonce: _lovely_

guitarterrorist: _seungkwan_

guitarterrorist: _don't push it_

noturbaby:so everything's ok now?

guitarterrorist:ys chan

guitarterrorist:i'd like to think so

noturbaby::)

wushumyass: _finally_

wushumyass:my eyes can stop hurting

princeofchina:wt's wrong 

wushumyass:they sting from all the stupidity radiating off coups and jihoon hyung

princeofchina: _hao_

fakeasscheonsa:yeah minghao

fakeasscheonsa:tht's not very nice

wushumyass: _stfu hyung_  

fakeasscheonsa:oh so i hv to stfu n jun doesnt

wushumyass:ys 

fakeasshcheonsa:why

wushumyass:how many times do i hv to tell you

wushumyass: _it's because i like jun hyung_  

wushumyass: _well more than you to be exact_  

fakeasscheonsa: _you peasant_

wushumyass:at least ppl like me;)

fakeasscheonsa:we'll see abt tht

softcheol: _guys_

fakeasscheonsa:oh right

fakeasscheonsa: _congrats on ur happily every after_

fakeasscheonsa:guess we hv one less problem to worry abt rn

kidneyprivilege:we don't hv a lot of problems??

fakeasscheonsa: _hush child_

fakeasscheonsa: _we do_

nastygyu:such as? 

fakeasscheonsa:seungkwan's face

booyeonce: _hey_

fakeasscheonsa:shua's "virtue"

drinkwater: _wt r those quotations supposed to mean_

fakeasscheonsa:wonwoo's love life;)

weewoowonwoo: _no_  

wtsthetime1010: _oh ysssss;)_

weewoowonwoo: _oh nooooo_

princeofchina: _oh wttttttttt_

wtsthetime1010:...

wtsthetime1010: _junnie_

wtsthetime1010: _rlly?_

princeofchina:wt

princeofchina:why does everyone know abt wonwoo's crush but me

princeofchina:im a little hurt wonwoo

princeofchina: _i thought we were close_

weewoowonwoo:we are

weewoowonwoo:and i would tell u if i had someone on my mind

weewoowonwoo:but i rlly don't

princeofchina:....

princeofchina: _oh rlly_  

princeofchina::/

weewoowonwoo:guys

weewoowonwoo:tell jun i'm not lying:)

wtsthetime1010:he isn't

wtsthetime1010:;) 

fakeasscheonsa:;)

teletubbiessun:;) 

weewoowonwoo: _fk u guys_  

princeofchina:i guess u just don't trust me enough to tell me do u:/

weewoowonwoo:no tht's not true

princeofchina:then why can't we speak openly abt it

princeofchina:i wanna know who my best friend is interested in

princeofchina: _who knows if he's good enough for you or not_

noturbaby:tht's so sweet hyung

softcheol:at least i hv another pure child apart from chan 

booyeonce:i'm pure too:) 

softcheol: _sure you are_

booyeonce:u've changed 

booyeonce:jihoon hyung changed u 

softcheol:he did

softcheol:and for the better:) 

guitarterrorist:...

guitarterrorist::) 

wushumyass: _oh my god_

wushumyass: _bucket pls_

kidneyprivilege:i'm happy for u two

kidneyprivilege:but u're making me want to punch u in the face rn

softcheol:srry hansol

kidneyprivilege:so as long as the both of u don't suck faces in front of me

kidneyprivilege:then we're cool:)

drinkwater:so as long as the both of them don't suck faces _at all_  

fakeascheonsa: _shua shut up_

drinkwater:there are children in this chatroom

notyourbaby: _i'm 18??_

drinkwater:then you're still a baby

notyourbaby:but i'm legal??

drinkwater: _hush child_

nastygyu:don't bother chan

nastygyu:until you turn 30 you're still the baby 

notyourbaby: _wow_

notyourbaby: _isn't that splendid:)_

notyourbaby: _12 more yrs until jeonghan hyung can stop harassing me_

fakeasscheonsa:wt do u mean harass 

notyourbaby:i think u know very well wt i mean hyung:/

fakeasscheonsa: _not a clue:)_

kidneyprivilege:tht smiley face is oddly suggestive 

teletubbiessun: _everything abt jeonghan hyung is suggestive??_

notyourbaby:+1

kidneyprivilege:+2

wtsthetime1010:+3

teletubbiessun:+4

fakeasscheonsa:okay i get the point

fakeasscheonsa:were you guys rlly planning on counting til 12

kidneyprivilege:...

fakeasscheonsa: _you know wt_

fakeasscheonsa: _i don't wanna know_

princeofchina:hey guys i'm srry

princeofchina:i'd like to stay and chat

princeofchina: _but it's almost time i head out_  

weewoowonwoo:.....

softcheol:oh tht's fine 

softcheol:wt for tho 

guitarterrorist:if you're going to get groceries

guitarterrorist:don't bother

guitarterrorist:i got them this afternoon

booyeonce: _oh my_

booyeonce: _jihoon hyung_

booyeonce: _are you trying to take over jeonghan's role as mama bird_

fakeasscheonsa: _wt_

fakeasscheonsa:how dare you lee jihoon

wushumyass: _who cares_

wushumyass: _he was never a gd mother figure to begin with anyways_

fakeasscheonsa: _how dare you_

fakeasscheonsa:i raised all you ungrateful munchkins

nastygyu:i think coups hyung was more involved then you 

softcheol:tks gyu

teletubbiessun:well then any oppositions to the new change in mother role of our grp?

fakeasscheonsa: _hold on_

fakeasscheonsa:r you guys srsly doing this in front of my face

teletubbiessun:technically no cuz we're in a chatroom n i can't see your face

fakeassecheonsa: _wow tht's so smart seokmin_

teletubbiessun:ikr:)

kidneyprivilege:uh hyung 

kidneyprivilege:i don't think tht was a compliment

teletubbiessun: _oh_

guitarterrorist: _hold up_

guitarterrorist:i'm not trying to steal anything

guitarterrorist: _and i_ _definitely don't wanna take care of you suckers_

fakeasscheonsa:good mom much?

wushumyass: _as if you're any better_

fakeasscheonsa:i'll shove tht rude mouth up ur ungrateful—

drinkwater: _jeonghan_

fakeasscheonsa:...

fakeasscheonsa:i was going to say sock

notyourbaby: _oh my god_

notyourbaby: _tht's so lame_

fakeasscheonsa:great now even the baby's coming at me

guitarterrorist:you knew this day was going to come anyways

fakeasscheonsa: _hey_

fakeasscheonsa:just becuz you're together with seungcheol 

fakeasscheonsa:doesn't mean me and him aren't the parents of svt anymore 

guitarterrorist: _oh for fk sake jeonghan_

guitarterrorist:i thought we ended this discussion

princeofchina:hey mingyu 

princeofchina:you don't need to count me in for dinner

nastygyu:ok hyung take care

booyeonce: _wait_  

booyeonce:we still don't know who he's going out with

booyeonce: _stay_

kidneyprivilege:seungkwan why r you so nosy

booyonce:zip it hansol

softcheol:not to pry junnie

softcheol:but i think it's best for us to know who you're with in case anything happens 

princeofchina:oh i'm just grabbing dinner with a friend

weewoowonwoo:....

nastygyu: _a friend?_

nastygyu:is it anyone we know?

guitarterrorist:guys stop prying

guitarterrorist:it's junhui's privacy

fakeasscheonsa: _oh pls_  

fakeasscheonsa: _it's for his safety_

fakeasscheonsa:who knows if he's going out with a serial killer or someone worse than that 

wushumyass:wow that's probably the lamest excuse I've ever heard

fakeasscheonsa:i'm one second away from murdering you xu minghao

wushumyass:i have my nunchucks a metre away from me

wushumyass: _but i'd like to see you try:)_

softcheol:guys

softcheol:junhui?

softcheol:are you uncomfortable with us knowing?

wushumyass:you can keep it a secret if you want hyung

wushumyass:just send us a text from time to time 

princeofchina:no it's nothing secretive guys

princeofchina:i'm just having dinner with hoseok 

notyourbaby: _oh my god_

drinkwater:chan you don't just use god's name like that

notyourbaby: _jung hoseok????_

kidneyprivilege: _as in j-hope????_

booyeonce: _wait hold uppppppp bts????_

fakeasscheonsa:when were you friends with bts junnie

softcheol: _we are friends with bts jeonghan:/_

fakeasscheonsa: _oh right_

princeofchina:calm down everyone

princeofchina:it's not bts hoseok

princeofchina: _i'm going out with shin hoseok_

nastygyu: _wonho hyung???_

princeofchina:yup

wtsthetime1010: _MONSTA X WONHO?!?!_

wtsthetime1010: _WT THE HELL_

wtsthetime:i just spoke with jooheon on the phone today and he didn't tell me abt this date at all

princeofchina:it's not a date soonyoung

princeofchina:we're just meeting up to as friends

fakeasscheonsa:are you sure you're only interested in being frds with him?

fakeasscheonsa: _i mean_

fakeasscheonsa: _he is pretty hot_

fakeasscheonsa:altho no one beats shua's visuals

drinkwater::)

booyeonce:and have you seen videos of their "Dramarama" stages

booyeonce:phew that boi is hottttttttttt

kidneyprivilege:oh pls like his abs are any better than mine

booyeonce: _hansol_  

booyeonce: _you don't hv abs_

notyourbaby:i've heard wonho hyung is rlly nice and patient too

wtsthetime:yeah

wtsthetime101:he's 10 times better than Lee Jooheon

nastygyu:too bad they're stopping at the friends stage:/

weewoowonwoo: _oh_

weewoowonwoo: _i hardly doubt his intentions are anywhere near "friendly"_

softcheol: _wonwoo_

princeofchina:what are you talking abt?

weewoowonwoo:i'm talking about how he's trying to get in your pants

princeofchina: _wt wonwoo_

princeofchina: _no_

princeofchina: _he's not that kind of guy_

weewoowonwoo:how are you so sure 

princeofchina:i just....

princeofchina:know

weewoowonwoo: _wow_

weewoowonwoo: _aren't you two just close_

princeofchina:hey did i do something wrong?

princeofchina:are you feeling alright?

princeofchina:you seem like you're mad at me... 

drinkwater: _he's not jun_

weewoowonwoo:yeah i'm not

weewoowonwoo: _even if i was you wouldn't care anyways_

weewoowonwoo:so go have fun with that wonho that you like so much

weewoowonwoo: _guess he'll shower you with rolexes and rings and whoops before you know it_  

weewoowonwoo: _you two will hit the sack_

softcheol: _jeon wonwoo_

softcheol: _that's enough_

princeofchina: _you know what_

princeofchina:i don't know what i did to piss you off so much wonwoo

princeofchina:and i guess it's because you're so stressed out about the comeback next week

princeofchina:but you can't just make assumptions about my friends

princeofchina:and talk abt them like they're taking advantage of me

princeofchina: _i love you wonwoo_

princeofchina:we've been friends for almost 10 years

princeofchina:and i know you like the back of my hand

princeofchina:but all this temper this sarcasm

princeofchina:where is all of that coming from

weewoowonwoo:.....

princeofchina:i'm sorry if i disappointed you 

princeofchina:i'll just leave so you'll have some time to yourself

[ _princeofchina_ has left the chatroom]

guitarterrorist: _wtf was that wonwoo_

wushumyass:way to ruin your chances jackass

nastygyu:hey hyung wt happened just now

nastygyu:you weren't like yourself at all

weewoowonwoo: _well_

weewoowonwoo:i was never going to have a chance with him anyways

weewoowonwoo:so if he wants to be with that hoseok guy

weewoowonwoo: _then so be it_

weewoowonwoo: _i'll be damned if he doesn't try to get in jun's pants after tonight_

_softcheol:wonwoo_

softcheol: _my room_   

softcheol: _now_  

softcheol: _we need to talk_

[s _oftcheol_ has left the chatroom]

guitaterrorist:....

guitarterrorist: _you better go wonwoo_

guitarterrorist: _you don't mess with an angry seungcheol_

weewoowonwoo:....

[ _weewoowonwoo_ has left the chatroom]

notyourbaby:woozi hyung

notyourbaby:are jun and wonwoo hyung going to be alright?

guitarterrorist:don't worry chan

guitarterrorist:wonwoo just needs some time to clear his head

guitarterrorist:he's just _confused about his feelings_ that's all

booyeonce: _damn_

booyeonce:never took wonwoo hyung for the _possessive_  type 

nastygyu: _oh there are a lot of sides to wonwoo that you don't know_

drinkwater: _kids_

drinkwater: _let's not stick our noses into this_

drinkwater:it's for junhui and wonwoo to figure it out themselves

wushumyass:i'm just worried jun hyung's going to end up heartbroken

fakeasscheonsa: _well no matter what happens_

fakeasscheonsa: _you always have that nunchuck in your eyesight;)_

wushumyass: _good point hyung:)_

teletubbiessun: _oh_

_teletubbiessun:remind me not to offend anyone dear to minghao_

_teletubbiessun:i'm too young to die_

wushumyass: _junhui hyung is family_

wushumyass:i mean you all are

wushumyass:no offense

wushumyass: _but i'd beat up any of you for him in a heartbeat_

booyeonce: _even mingyu?_

wushumyass:....

wushumyass: _maybe i'd consider_

nastygyu::)

wushumyass:you're disgusting

nastygyu:and you're not getting any pasta tonight:/

wushumyass: _i take back the part about me considering_

nastygyu: _minghao!_

\----------------------------------------------

 

{6:13 p.m.}

[ _princeofchina_ has logged in]

[ _mxwonho_ has logged in]

mxwonho:hey jun i'm almost there

mxwonho:did you tell the guys you were grabbing dinner with me?

princeofchina:yeah...

princeofchina:i did...

mxwonho:ok great

mxwonho: _wait_

mxwonho: _what's wrong_

princeofchina:wonwoo and i had a fight

mxwonho: _oh jun..._

princeofchina:and i don't even know what's going on

princeofchina:he already has this secret crush on someone that he won't tell me about

princeofchina:and now he's mad at me on top of everything

princeofchina: _it hurts_

mxwonho: _i'm sorry_

mxwonho:as a friend i'd like to personally beat him up for you

mxwonho:and i'd like to share your pain if i could

mxwonho:because i know how hard it must be jun

mxwonho: _to be in love with your best friend...._

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wonwoo you dumbass:/ Well guess that's what happens when you put possessive jealous Wonwoo and precious clueless Jun together (I'm so sorry I'm just really soft for Junhui I can't help it) And I really wanna apologize to you all because I haven't updated in nearly 2 months and I probably need Jisoo to cleanse away my guilt and sins...Anyways now that my exams are over and Christmas break is approaching I'll be able to write more so stay tuned to find out whether Wonhui is going to happen:) (Who am i kidding lol they're already in the relationship tags of this crappy fic) Happy holidays and Merry Christmas!


	5. Junhui

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minghao gets aggressive over Junhui,Seungcheol freaks out,Jihoon comforts and Jeonghan comes up with some batshit idea as usual.

_**{10:21** _ **a.m.}**

[ ** _fakeasscheonsa has logged in]_  
** [ __ **wtsthetime1010 has logged in]  
[softcheol has logged in]  
[guitarterrorist has logged in]  
[drinkwater has logged in]  
[nastygyu has logged in]  
[notyourbaby has logged in]  
[wushumyass has logged in]  
[teletubbiessun has logged in]  
[booyeonce has logged in]  
[kidneyprivilege has logged in]**

* * *

 

fakeasscheonsa:ugh

fakeassheonsa:valentine's day

fakeasscheonsa: _an absolute mess_

wtsthetime1010:salty much?

fakeasscheonsa:kwon soonyoung it's 10 in the morning

fakeasscheonsa:don't make me come over to ur room and whoop ur ass

wtsthetime1010:pls

wtsthetime1010:as if u'll ever leave ur bed

fakeasscheonsa:...

fakeasscheonsa:u're lucky i love my bed so much

wtsthetime1010:uh huh:)

teletubbiessun:ahh feb 14

teletubbiessun:the celebration of love:)

fakeasscheonsa:or the day where single asses mope in bed

wushumyass: _oh tht explains ur existence hyung_

guitarterrorist: _wow_

guitarterrorist:u're now my favorite  minghao

wushumyass:tks jihoon hyung

booyeonce: _uh excuse me_

booyeonce:i thought i'm ur favorite???

guitarterrorist: _oh_

guitarterrorist : _you were_

booyeonce:okay

booyeonce:i'm offended

guitarterrorist: _and i don't care_

fakeasscheonsa:does anyone not notice the fact

fakeasscheonsa:tht lee jihoon's been up my ass ever since he got tgt with cheol?

fakeasscheonsa:don't think u can replace me just because u hv cheol controlled in your pretty little hands

softcheol:jeonghan wt are you talking abt

softcheol:jihoon's not controlling me

softcheol: _my feelings are voluntary u know_

guitarterrorist:happy valentine's day seungcheol

softcheol:happy valentine's day jihoon

softcheol:i love you

softcheol:but you probably know tht already

guitarterrorist: _i do:)_

guitarterrorist: _but it feels nice_

guitarterrorist:i don't think i'll get tired of hearing it anytime soon

softcheol: :)

fakeasscheonsa: _great another sappy act of affection on feb fking 14_

drinkwater:hannie pls stop swearing

fakeasscheonsa:oh srry i offended ur "pure" ass shua

drinkwater: _hey_

drinkwater:wt did i ever do to you

softcheol: _guys_

softcheol: _don't start_

softcheol:we already hv enough conflicts atm

wushumyass:oh

wushumyass: _are we talking abt the asshole who's being a complete dick to my best friend who is the sweetest most oblivious cutest chinese human being in the world because if you are then tht prick can go to hell because jun hyung deserves more than tht jerk butthole can give to him_

kidneyprivilege: _woah woah woah_

kidneyprivilege: _slow down haoooo_

kidneyprivilege:wt has gotten into you

nastygyu:he's in his "jun-hyung-protective mode" again

nastygyu:happens all the time

wtsthetime1010: _wow_

wtsthetime1010:i've never seen so many profanities in one single sentence

teletubbiessun: _"jerk butthole"??_

teletubbiessun:is this some kind of trendy slang tht i should be aware of

guitarterrorist: _no seokmin_

guitarterrorist: _it is not_

wtsthetime1010:should we check on joshua

nastygyu:he's fine

nastygyu:tht is if u count choking on air being fine

softcheol: _oh my god_

drinkwater:i'm fine

drinkwater: _the sins of mortals cannot taint me_

kidneyprivilege: _hyung pls stop_

kidneyprivilege:you sound like gandolf

drinkwater:you shall not pass

kidneyprivilege: _hyung stop_

wushumyass: _damn_

wushumyass:and to think carats label him as the most normal one out of us

drinkwater: _hey_

drinkwater:i am more normal than most of u

wtsthetime1010: _are you???_

drinkwater: _aren't i???_

softcheol: _ok stop_

softcheol: _CAN WE FOCUS_

wushumyass: _yes let's focus on the jerk butthole who thinks he can just lash out on Jun hyung anpJahahKag_

booyeonce:uhhh

booyeonce:what happened

nastygyu:i kinda knocked the phone out of his hands

nastygyu: _i'm afraid his screen would crack with all of the aggressive typing he's doing_

fakeasscheonsa:....

wushumyass:ok i'm back

wushumyass:kim mingyu u asshole u probably did that to defend ur asshole best frd didn't u

drinkwater: _woah woah woah minghao too many bosom openings_

teletubbiessun:uh wt's a bosom

kidneyprivilege: _nothing_

teletubbiessun:is it sth related to ovaries??

teletubbiessun:cuz last time u had the exact same reaction reading tht fan comment

kidneyprivilege: _god damn it_

kidneyprivilege:i'll murder whoever wrote tht comment

softcheol: _VERNON_

softcheol: _you can't do tht to carats_

kidneyprivilege:....

kidneyprivilege: _fine_

softcheol: _anyways_

softcheol: _FOCUS_

nastygyu:i'm not defending wonwoo hyung

nastygyu:he's an idiot

wushumyass:and an asshole

drinkwater: _MINGHAO_

wushumyass: _wt_

wushumyass: _i'm just telling the truth_

drinkwater:well he was acting like an uncivilized IDIOT

drinkwater:but that doesn't make him an a****le

kidneyprivilege: _oh my god_

kidneyprivilege: _who even censors swear words with asterisks nowadays_

notyourbaby:wt's a****le hyung

guitarterrorist: _uhhhh affable_

notyourbaby:affable's a swear word??

guitarterrorist: _ofc it is_

guitarterrorist:i shouldn't even be saying it

notyourbaby:ohhh ok

fakeasscheonsa: _hmmm_

fakeasscheonsa: _nice save_

guitarterrorist:wt else do u expect from me

fakeasscheonsa:don't get cocky lee jihoon

softcheol: _FOCUS_

softcheol:AND BEFORE YOU SWEAR AGAIN MINGHAO

softcheol:hear me out

softcheol:wonwoo and junhui have never fought

softcheol: _not even once_

softcheol: _since debut_

softcheol:i've never seen junhui be upset at a human being for more than 5 hours

softcheol:but this time

softcheol:they've been avoiding each other for more than 72 hours

softcheol:i'm kind of freaking out over here

softcheol:and we're going on weekly idol tmr

softcheol:and

guitarterrorist: _cheol_

softcheol:everyone's gonna notice that they're not talking to each other

softcheol:and

guitarterrorist: _cheol_

softcheol:they'll never make up with each other and

guitarterrorist: _CHEOL_

guitarterrorist: _BREATHE_

guitarterrorist: _IT'S NOT THE END OF THE WORLD OKAY_

softcheol:i'm just worried sick

softcheol:wonwoo's been so distant these past 3 days

softcheol:he claims he's fine but i know he's guilty over lashing out at jun

softcheol: _he misses him so much but his stubborn ass just won't admit it_

nastygyu:i caught him murmuring Jun hyung's name yesterday night in his sleep

nastygyu:i think i saw a few tear stains on his pillow too:(

wtsthetime1010:junnie's not doing any better

wtsthetime1010: _he's smiling but it doesn't quite reach his eyes_

wtsthetime1010:he's been getting more nightmares

wtsthetime1010:i woke up to him whimpering in his sleep

wushumyass: _hyung..._

guitarterrorist: _this is pathetic_

guitarterrorist: _if jeon wonwoo is even half the man he claims himself to be_

guitarterrorist: _he'd suck it up and apologize_

booyeonce: _preach_

booyeonce:he's the obsessive jealous coward who's too much of a sissy to confess

booyeonce:why should jun hyung be the one to make a move

nastygyu:you guys know wonwoo hyung

softcheol: _too emotionally constipated?_

nastygyu: _second best after woozi hyung_

guitarterrorist: _kim mingyu:)_

nastygyu: _well_

nastygyu:maybe first now since you're with coups hyung:)))))

fakeasscheonsa: _ugh_

fakeasscheonsa: _kiss ass_

guitarterrorist: _at least someone's willing to kiss my ass_

notyourbaby: _OK_

notyourbaby: _TOO MUCH INFO_

teletubbiessun:maybe we should try to talk some sense into wonwoo hyung

wushumyass: _ha_

wushumass: _we'll see how tht goes_

softcheol:c'mon minghao

softcheol:wonwoo's dense when it comes to feelings

softcheol:but he's not THT unreasonable

wushumyass:....

wushumyass:well he better come to his senses ASAP

wushumyass:because i don't want to see jun hyung mope for one more day

kidneyprivilege:agreed

notyourbaby:hyung doesn't even look at the mirror for more than a sec now

notyourbaby: _and we're talking abt wen junhui here_

notyourbaby: _king of self-confidence_

nastygyu:i've seen carats' comments on jun hyung's lack of selcas too

nastygyu:they're worrying abt him

fakeasscheonsa: :/

fakeasscheonsa:you know

fakeasscheonsa:i may not say it out loud often

fakeasscheonsa: _but junnie's a good kid_

fakeasscheonsa: _he's thousand of miles away from home but still manages to smile through everything better than us_

fakeasscheonsa:and for fk sake our families are at most only a few hrs away from seoul

fakeasscheonsa:so if there's anything tht i can do to help

fakeasscheonsa:i'm ready to play matchmaker anytime:)

booyeonce: _wow_

booyeonce: _for once i wanna give a standing ovation to sth tht comes out of ur mouth hyung_

fakeasscheonsa:tks boo

fakeasscheonsa:i know it's a good speech

guitarterrorist:well

guitarterrorist:you two are our resident schemers

guitarterrorist:any good ideas

booyeonce:tbh

booyeonce:wonwoo hyung's biggest problem is that he doesn't know how to express his feelings well

booyeonce: i doubt tht he really feels hostile towards wonho hyung

booyeonce:he's just jealous because jun hyung's paying attention to another person more than himself

wushumyass: _well wt does he expect_

wushumyass: _they're not official_

wushumyass:i don't think he has the right to act like a possessive boyfriend

fakeasscheonsa:THT'S THE PROBLEM

fakeasscheonsa:HE THINKS HE'S JUNNIE'S BOYFRIEND

wushumyass:WELL THEN HE SHOULD ACT LIKE A MAN AND MAKE IT OFFICIAL

softcheol: _woahhhhhhh calm downnnn_

softcheol: _i'm not dealing with an emotional Jeonghan_

softcheol: _let alone an aggressive minghao_

softcheol: _mingyu you're taking care of it_

nastygyu: _wt_

nastygyu: _why me_

softcheol: _well idk_

softcheol: _BECAUSE YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN STOP MINGHAO FROM MURDERING SOMEONE??_

wushumyass: _i'm NOT trying to murdering wonwoo hyung or anyone_

wushumyass:i just want all of this mess to end soon

drinkwater:so do we minghao

drinkwater:but we have to solve this rationally okay

wushumyass: _fine mingyu hold me down_

wushumyass:can't guarantee i won't beat someone up if i get too riled up

nastygyu: _great i'm on punching bag duty again_

nastygyu:do any of you even care abt me

nastygyu: _first the guitar and now minghao_

fakeasscheonsa:we care gyu:(

fakeasscheonsa:it's just

fakeasscheonsa: _better you than us right hahahah:)_

nastygyu: _wow_

nastygyu: _wt great friends i have_

wushumyass:....

wushumyass:srry mingyu

wushumyass: _i promise i'll TRY to be gentle_

nastygyu: _how can you try to beat someone up gently?????_

wushumyass:uhhh

wushumyass:idk

nastygyu: _right_

wushumyass: _ok ok i promise i'll control my temper_

wushumyass: _happy?_

nastygyu: :)

softcheol: _see mingyu?_

softcheol: _only you_

kidneyprivilege:well and jun hyung

kidneyprivilege:but he's not here

softcheol: _OK LET'S FOCUS_

teletubbiessun:maybe lock them in a studio again??

guitarterrorist: _NO_

guitarterrorist:we're NOT doing that to wonwoo and jun

softcheol:yeah that's a nono

softcheol:you guys are lucky it worked for me and jihoon

teletubbiessun:lock them up in the dorm??

drinkwater: _seokmin_

drinkwater: _wt is it with you and locking ppl up_

booyeonce: _oh my god bro_

booyeonce: _is this some kind of weird fetish_

teletubbiessun: _wt no_

teletubbiessun:i just thought tht since it worked so well with coups and woozi

teletubbiessun:tht it'd work with jun and wonwoo too:/

wtsthetime1010:ugh not to be a buzzkill

wtsthetime1010:but i'm pretty sure if you lock jeon wonwoo up for a whole week

wtsthetime1010:he's just gonna stay silent for the entire 7 days

wtsthetime1010:not gonna solve anything:/

kidneyprivilege:agreed

teletubbiessun: _fine_

teletubbiessun:let's see if you guys hv anything better

fakeasscheonsa: _as a matter of fact_

fakeasscheonsa: _i do_

teletubbiessun: :/

fakeasscheonsa: _but_

guitarterrorist:ughhhhhhh

notyourbaby:oh no

wtsthetime1010:shit

fakeasscheonsa: _what_

notyourbaby:no offense hyung

notyourbaby:but you and the word "but"

notyourbaby:does not assure us by all means

drinkwater:hannie

drinkwater:this plan of yours...

drinkwater: _it doesn't involve anything illegal does it_

fakeasscheonsa:shua wt do you take me for

fakeasscheonsa:do i really look like i'm one to break laws??

nastygyu:....

wushumyass:....

wtsthetime1010....

fakeasscheonsa:....

fakeasscheonsa: _you know what_

fakeasscheonsa: _don't answer that_

guitarterrorist:anyways

guitarterrorist:wt's the plan yoon

fakeasscheonsa:you know

fakeasscheonsa: _there's no better remedy for a relationship than a bit of melodrama_

wushumyass:you watch too many of those sappy dramas on KBS hyung

wushumyass:wonwoo hyung's not park bo gum

wushumyass: _he's not gonna woo jun hyung with his non-existent good looks_

wtsthetime1010: _ouch hao_

wushumyass: _what_

fakeasscheonsa:hey hey hey

fakeasscheonsa:listen first ok

fakeasscheonsa:the plan is simple

fakeasscheonsa:we get them both to believe that the other is hurt/handicapped/kidnapped

softcheol:....

guitarterrorist:.....

fakeasscheonsa: _ok fine no kidnapping_

wtsthetime1010:.....

fakeasscheonsa: _ok ok no handicapping either_

fakeasscheonsa:then we simply have them find each other

fakeasscheonsa:then it'll be obvious how much the two nuggets care about each other

wtsthetime1010: _nuggets?_

fakeasscheonsa: _shhh_

fakeasscheonsa:we leave the place to themselves

fakeasscheonsa: _voilà_

fakeasscheonsa:the rest they can just work it out themselves

fakeasscheonsa:i'm not subtitled to coach them in kissing

wushumyass: _that's a horrible plan_

fakeasscheonsa:would you just shut the fk up

nastygyu: _hey don't swear at him_

fakeassscheonsa:tht's none of your business you giant pup

wushumyass:shut up

wushumyass: _he's my giant pup_

wushumyass:....

wushumyass: _shit_

booyeonce: _well well well_

booyeonce:guess we have another incoming couple

wushumyass: _boo seungkwan_

nastygyu:awww

nastygyu:no need to be embarrassed minghao

nastygyu: _i like you a lot too_

nastygyu: _esp when you're not trying to strangle me_

wushumyass:kim mingyu if i hear one more word from you

wushumyass:i hope your ass is warm enough

wushumyass:because you're sleeping outside the room tonight

nastygyu:just when i thought you were in one of your soft moods:/

nastygyu: _and for the record_

nastygyu: _my ass is hot;)_

kidneyprivilege:ABORT CHATROOM ABORT CHATROOM

notyourbaby:definitely did not need to know that:)

drinkwater:so are we going with hannie's plan

drinkwater:any objections??

drinkwater:ok then

softcheol:the plan will commence after practice tmr

booyeonce:wt about our filming for weekly idol?

softcheol:we'll just have to make sure tht they don't need to interact with each other so much

softcheol:seungkwan i'll be leaving tht job to you

booyeonce:yes sir;)

softcheol:now

softcheol:we're having practice in 20 mins

softcheol: _if i don't see your ass in the practice room by then_

softcheol:i'll tell jihoon to bring his guitar

softcheol: _and it's not for playing_

nastygyu: _yikes_

nastygyu: _heading there now hahahaha_

nastygyu: _bye pls don't kill me_

[ ** _nastygyu has left the chatroom_** ]

wushumyass: _wimp_

booyeonce:well....

booyeonce: _he's your wimp tho_

[ ** _wushumyass has left the chatroom_** ]

* * *

 

{ _ **11:00 a.m.}**_

_**[nastygyu has logged in]  
[weewoowonwoo has logged in]** _

nastygyu:hey hyung

nastygyu:where are you

weewoowonwoo:i'm at the studio

weewoowonwoo:why

nastygyu:just wanted to remind you we have practice in 10

weewoowonwoo:oh yeah

weewoowonwoo:i'll be there

nastygyu:you know

nastygyu: _you can't hide forever_

weewoowonwoo:i know

nastygyu: _you know???_

weewoowonwoo:i'll clean up my room later

nastygyu: _oh my god_

nastygyu: _you dumbass_

weewoowonwoo:you're one to talk

nastygyu:i wasn't talking about your room

nastygyu:even tho yes you should prob clean it it's beginning to stink

nastygyu: _i'm talking about jun hyung_

weewoowonwoo:nothing's wrong

weewoowonwoo:i'm not hiding from him

nastygyu: _but you're hiding from your feelings_

nastygyu: _you're hurting him_

nastygyu: _and you're making yourself suffer_

nastygyu:pls for once stop being a stubborn ass and talk to him

weewoowonwoo:he's not going to talk to me

weewoowonwoo:he's still pissed at me

nastygyu: _pls_

nastygyu: _this is wen junhui we're talking about_

nastygyu:he can't even stay mad at someone for more than half a day without feeling guilty about it

weewoowonwoo:.....

nastygyu:hyung you're just too much of a coward to apologize aren't you

nastygyu:i thought you'd make the effort to at least try

nastygyu:but i guess you just don't love him enough to do so

weewoowonwoo: _I DO_

weewoowonwoo: _i love him_

weewoowonwoo: _i love him so much it hurts to breathe when he's not around me_

nastygyu:well then

nastygyu: _DO STH ABOUT IT_

weewoowonwoo: _I DON'T KNOW WHERE TO START_

nastygyu:....

weewoowonwoo:i'm scared okay

weewoowonwoo:i can't live with the thought of junhui hurting because of me

weewoowonwoo:i mean wt kind of screwed up best friend am i if i just lash out at my best friend when i'm feeling jealous

weewoowonwoo:he probably thinks i'm pathetic

nastygyu:yeah

nastygyu:he probably does

weewoowonwoo:....

nastygyu:but trust me hyung

nastygyu: _he loves you too_

nastygyu:jun hyung's always ready to forgive you in a heartbeat

nastygyu:but that doesn't mean you should take his kind ass for granted

weewoowonwoo:you think i don't know tht?

weewoowonwoo: _junnie's the sweetest person i've ever met_

weewoowonwoo:sometimes i just wanna lock him away from this fked up world

weewoowonwoo:including myself

nastygyu: _god_

nastygyu: _you're so hopelessly in love_

nastygyu:pls just try and talk to him

nastygyu:you never know if he feels the same if you never ask

weewoowonwoo:i don't even know where to begin with

weewoowonwoo:let alone when we'll have time to ourselves

nastygyu: _oh_

nastygyu: _about that_

nastygyu: _don't worry_

nastygyu: _what will be will be:)_

weewoowonwoo:why do i have a feeling that you're up to no good

weewoowonwoo: _wait_

weewoowonwoo: _what are you guys planning_

nastygyu:oh hold on

nastygyu:cheol hyung's calling for me

weewoowonwoo: _mingyu_

nastygyu:better go

weewoowonwoo: _kim mingyu_

nastygyu:see you in 5 hyung

nastygyu:don't be late!

[ _ **nastygyu has logged out]**_

weewoowonwoo:....

weewoowonwoo: _damn it_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys:)Sorry I'm uploading this chapter way after Valentine's Day,but I'm Chinese and Chinese New Year's a BIG thing for me every year so I've been busy eating loads of junk and visting my relatives:/
> 
> As you guys can see,Wonwoo's still a stubborn ass,but he's gonna come around in the next chap because i really can't bear to leave junhui sad for another chapter.So be ready for some sweet reconciliation between Wonhui next time!!


	6. Wonhui

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is going to be slightly confusing so everything Wonwoo and Jun are saying to each other will be in bold!! Also I know tht's not how the Vlive app works but please bear with me:)
> 
> Jeonghan executes his (awful) plan of getting Wonhui together, Mingyu accidentally makes a confession, and everyone's just sipping their teas as usual.

{9:04 p.m.}  
[notyourbaby has logged in]  
[nastygyu has logged in]  
[booyeonce has logged in]  
[guitarterrorist has logged in]  
[softcheol has logged in]  
[drinkwater has logged in]  
[fakeasscheonsa has logged in]  
[wtsthetime1010 has logged in]  
[wushumyass has logged in]  
[kidneyprivilege has logged in]  
[teletubbiessun has logged in]

* * *

 

 

fakeasscheonsa: yoon jeonghan reporting for duty

 

fakeasscheonsa: ready to serve my team

 

fakeasscheonsa: n make miracles:)

 

wushumyass: hyung

 

wushumyass:  _why are you so excited_

 

fakeasscheonsa: wonwoo and junnie are getting tgt

 

fakeasscheonsa: ofc i’m excited

 

fakeasscheonsa:  _aren’t you_

 

wushumyass: ....

 

wushumyass:  _no_

 

nastygyu: aw come on hao

 

nastygyu: why not

 

wushumyass: i don’t like tht jeon guy

 

softcheol: _fyi minghao_

 

softcheol:  _you went out with tht jeon guy for noodles last week:)_

 

wushumyass: exactly tht was last week

 

wushumyass: things hv changed

 

drinkwater: cmon minghao

 

drinkwater: stop being salty

 

drinkwater: wonwoo just needs a little push

 

wushumyass: you can’t blame me for being protective

 

wushuymass:  _you know wt happened_

 

wushumyass:  _back when we were trainees_

 

guitarterrorist: we know hao

 

guitarterrorist: we do

 

wushumyass: it took him almost a year to get over ming ming

 

wushumyass: n tht was only becuz i got in pledis straight after he left

 

wushumyass: i know wonwoo hyung’s a good person

 

wushumyass:  _but i won’t let anyone hurt jun hyung_

 

wushumyass:  _AGAIN_

 

nastygyu: aww hao

 

nastygyu: you’re getting all soft and sweet

 

wushumyass:  _well my fist is firm_

 

wushumyass:  _maybe you’d like to try meeting it?_

 

softcheol: _hao_

 

softcheol: _don’t_

 

nastygyu: why am i always the one who’s getting attacked

 

nastygyu: ???

 

booyeonce: prob becuz you’re so dumb

 

softcheol: _seungkwan_

 

booyeonce:  _oh pls_

 

booyeonce: _don’t act like you don’t agree hyung_

 

softcheol: mingyu may be dumb

 

nastygyu:  _what_

 

softcheol: but he’s a good kid

 

softcheol: _at least_

 

softcheol:  _he’s better than you_

 

fakeasscheonsa:  _oh my boo_

 

fakeasscheonsa: _of all ppl_

 

fakeasscheonsa:  _did you just get roasted_

 

fakeasscheonsa:  _by CHOI SEUNGCHEOL??_

 

booyeonce: i can feel your smirk through the screen

 

booyeonce: you better stop before i slap it off your face

 

teletubbiessun: this is so sad

 

teletubbiessun: look at hip hop unit

 

teletubbiessun: hving each others backs

 

teletubbiessun: _look at us_

 

teletubbiessun: _threatening to beat each other up_

 

guitarterrorist: its ok seokmin

 

guitarterrorist: you’ll get used to it

 

fakeasscheonsa: _wtever_

 

fakeasscheonsa: we hv a mission to focus on everybody

 

kidneyprivilege: you know

 

kidneyprivilege: i had my doubts abt locking cheol hyung and jihoon hyungup tgt

 

softcheol: _hansol_

 

softcheol: _you really need not remind us of tht_

 

kidneyprivilege: but

 

kidneyprivilege: this plan to get wonhui tgt

 

booyeonce:  _hold on_

 

booyeonce: _wonhui??_

 

kidneyprivilege: yeah

 

kidneyprivilege: wonwoo n junhui

 

drinkwater:  _dude_

 

drinkwater: _you’re spending too much time on ao3_

 

notyourbaby: wt’s ao3

 

drinkwater:  _nothing_

 

kidneyprivilege: anyways

 

kidneyprivilege: this plan

 

kidneyprivilege: is just batshit crazy

 

fakeasscheonsa: wt do u mean chwe

 

fakeasscheonsa: its perfect

 

kidneyprivilege: do you honestly think

 

kidneyprivilege: tht wonwoo hyung is tht much of an idiot

 

fakeasscheonsa: …

 

kidneyprivilege: the plan itself is already fishy

 

kidneyprivilege: and wonwoo hyung’s prob the smartest out of us

 

booyeonce:  _objection_

 

wushumyass: sit down boo

 

kidneyprivilege: it doesn’t take much to put 2 and 2 tgt you know :/

 

fakeasscheonsa:  _well_

 

fakeasscheonsa: _i don’t care_

 

fakeasscheonsa: i came up with a plan

 

fakeasscheonsa: n we’re going to execute it

 

softcheol:  _you tried hansol_

 

softcheol:  _its ok_

 

fakeasscheonsa: …

 

fakeasscheonsa: trust me guys

 

fakeasscheonsa: when hv i ever let you down

 

booyeonce: ….

 

wushumyass: ….

 

nastygyu: well actually tht time

 

fakeasscheonsa:  _ok_

 

fakeasscheonsa:  _shut up mingyu_

 

fakeasscheonsa: _no one asked for your opinion_

 

nastygyu: srsly

 

nastygyu: why am i always taking the insults:/

 

booyeonce: i told you

 

booyeonce: you’re dumb

 

fakeasscheonsa:  _guys_

 

fakeasscheonsa:  _my mission_

 

booyeonce: alright alright

 

booyeonce: wt do we need to do

 

fakeasscheonsa: ahh tht’s more like it

 

fakeasscheonsa: i need someone to text junnie

 

wushumyass: on it

 

fakeasscheonsa: nope not you chinese boi

 

wushumyass: why

 

fakeasscheonsa: you’re way too emotionally unstable right now

 

wushumyass: no i’m not

 

fakeasscheonsa: hosh

 

wtsthetime1010: ys captain yoon

 

fakeasscheonsa: you’re on jun duty

 

wtsthetime1010: aye captain:)

 

wushumyass: you’re letting hoshi hyung do it??

 

wtsthetime1010: wt’s wrong with me doing it

 

wushumyass:  _you can’t even see the keyboard clearly_

 

wushumyass: _your eyes are too small_

 

wtsthetime1010:  _hey tht’s offensive_

 

fakeasscheonsa: children

 

fakeasscheonsa: focus

 

fakeasscheonsa: i’ll need someone to text wonwoo too

 

nastygyu: i can do it

 

fakeasscheonsa: nope not you either puppy

 

nastygyu: why:(

 

fakeasscheonsa: you’re too clumsy

 

fakeasscheonsa: wonwoo’s going to know the second you start lying

 

nastygyu: _guess wt guys_

 

nastygyu:  _we’re deemed unfit for this_

 

fakeasscheonsa:  _oh boo hoo you salty ppl_

 

fakeasscheonsa: this is about junnie and wonwoo

 

_fakeasscheonsa: get over yourselves_

 

fakeasscheonsa: shua i need you on wonwoo duty

 

drinkwater: _wait_

 

drinkwater:  _why_

 

fakeasscheonsa: becuz you’re the most “normal” one

 

drinkwater:  _wt’s with the quotation marks_

 

fakeasscheonsa: so wonwoo won’t be suspecting anything:)

 

drinkwater: …ok

 

nastygyu: :/

 

teletubbiessun: okkk:)

 

notyourbaby: so that’s the plan?

 

fakeasscheonsa: yup

 

notyourbaby: how can we make sure it works?

 

fakeasscheonsa: well abt tht

 

fakeasscheonsa: don’t worry boys

 

fakeasscheonsa: i've got it all covered:)

 

kidneyprivilege: is it me

 

kidneyprivilege: or are jeonghan hyung’s smiley faces always

 

kidneyprivilege: _unsually unsettling?_

 

fakeascheonsa: shut up hansol

 

kidneyprivilege: chill:/ 

 

fakeasscheonsa: _dont chill me_

 

fakeasscheonsa: _my babies’ happiness are on the line_

 

nastygyu: when did wonwoo hyung become ur baby too??

 

fakeasscheonsa: ok

 

fakeasscheonsa: _maybe just junnie_

 

fakeasscheonsa: but admit it yall

 

fakeasscheonsa: you're tired of all this bs too

 

guitarterrorist: well ys:/

 

guitarterrorist: you know

 

guitarterrorist: if i hv to stand one more night of wonwoo muttering jun’s name in his sleep

 

guitarterrorist: i might actually smother him with a pillow

 

fakeasscheonsa: _damn lee jihoon_

 

fakeasscheonsa: _you are one dark person_

 

fakeasscheonsa: _see that seungcheol_

 

fakeasscheonsa: _your bf’s satan in a 164cm form_

 

guitarterrorist: fk you jeonghan

 

softcheol: hey hey hey

 

softcheol: jihoon’s an angel

 

softcheol: _at least to me anyways_

 

booyeonce: _(insert vomit noises)_

 

guitarterrorist: _boo seungkwan_

 

booyeonce: eep

 

fakeasscheonsa: jesus guys

 

fakeasscheonsa: focus okay

 

 fakeasscheonsa: so hosh you message junnie and shua will be messaging wonwoo

 

 fakeasscheonsa: the rest of us will be waiting

 

 fakeasscheonsa: everbody clear?

 

notyourbaby: yes

 

nastygyu: ys

 

teletubbiessun: yesss:)

 

fakeasscheonsa: perfectoooo

 

fakeasscheonsa: operation wonhui initiated!!!

 

guitarterrorist: _oh_

 

guitarterrorist: _jesus christ_

* * *

 

 

_{9:19 p.m.} {private chat}_

_[drinkwater has logged in]_

_[weewoowonwoo has logged in]_

 

drinkwater: wonwoo?

 

weewoowonwoo: oh

 

weewoowonwoo: hey hyung

 

drinkwater: i need you to calm down

 

weewoowonwoo: _what_

 

weewoowonwoo: _why_

 

drinkwater: sth happened with jun

 

drinkwater: and i need your help rn

 

weewoowonwoo: junnie?

 

weewoowonwoo: wt’s wrong

 

weewoowonwoo: is he ok?

 

weewoowonwoo: is he hurt?

 

weewoowonwoo: _do i need to call the police?_

 

drinkwater: _woah woahh_

 

drinkwater: calm down wonwoo

 

drinkwater: jun’s not seriously injured

 

drinkwater: he went to the park a while ago

 

drinkwater: accidentally slipped on sth

 

drinkwater: and he texted me saying his back kinda hurts

 

drinkwater: and tht he might need a little help getting home

 

drinkwater: but i just finished filming with jeonghan

 

drinkwater: so i need you to bring jun home ok

 

weewoowonwoo: ok hyung

 

weewoowonwoo: i’ll be there

 

drinkwater: _thanks_

 

drinkwater: _i’m counting on you wonwoo:)_

 

weewoowonwoo:…

 

weewoowonwoo: but hyung

 

weewoowonwoo: you know wt’s going on

 

weewoowonwoo: i’m not sure if junnie wants to see me rn

 

drinkwater: wonwoo

 

drinkwater: this isn’t about your fight with jun

 

drinkwater: he needs someone rn

 

drinkwater: and quite frankly

 

drinkwater: _you need to man up and own your mistakes_

 

weewoowonwoo: ….

 

weewoowonwoo: i know

 

weewoowonwoo: i’m just scared

 

weewoowonwoo: wt if he decides i’m too much to be around anymore

 

drinkwater: _cmon_

 

drinkwater: _he’s wen junhui_

 

drinkwater: if he doesn’t forgive u

 

drinkwater: idk who will

 

weewoowonwoo: …

 

weewoowonwoo: you’re right

 

weewoowonwoo: i’ll be heading to the park now

 

drinkwater: text me after you get jun home ok

 

weewoowonwoo: ok hyung

 

drinkwater: _gd luck wonwoo_

 

weewoowonwoo: :)

* * *

 

{9:21 p.m.} {private chat}

_[princeofchina has logged in]_

_[wtsthetime1010 has logged in]_

 

wtsthetime1010: jun

 

wtsthetime1010: junnie

 

wtsthetime1010: moon junhwiiiii

 

princeofchina: oh hey soonyoung

 

princeofchina: wt’s up:)

 

wtsthetime1010: uhh listen

 

wtsthetime1010: i hv sth to tell you

 

wtsthetime1010: but you can’t freak out

 

princeofchina: soonyoung

 

princeofchina: _are you ok_

 

princeofchina: do you need me to call seungcheol hyung

 

wtsthetime1010: _NO_

 

wtsthetime1010: _i mean no_

 

wtsthetime1010: _i’m alright_

 

wtsthetime1010: it’s wonwoo who needs help

 

princeofchina: _what?_

 

princeofchina: is he ok?

 

wtsthetime1010: erhh yes?

 

princeofchina: _soonyoung_

 

princeofchina: _wt’s wrong with wonwoo_

 

princeofchina: tell me

 

wtsthetime1010: ok

 

wtsthetime1010: he called a while ago

 

wtsthetime1010: saying he’s at the park

 

princeofchina: and

 

princeofchina: ys?

 

princeofchina: _soonyoung_

 

princeofchina: wt happened to wonwoo??

 

wtsthetime1010: he kinda said

 

wtsthetime1010: that

 

wtsthetime1010: well

 

wtsthetime1010: he got bit by a dog

 

princeofchina: _WHAT_

 

wtsthetime1010: and tht he’s kinda having trouble walking

 

princeofchina: _oh no_

 

princeofchina: _i need to be there_

 

wtsthetime1010: _jun_

 

princeofchina: i’ll text u when i’ve gotten a hold of wonwoo ok

 

wtsthetime1010: _wait jun_

 

_[princeofchina has logged out]_

 

wtsthetime1010: _well_

 

wtsthetime1010: _shit_

* * *

 

{9:25 p.m.}

drinkwater: i’ve done my part

 

drinkwater:wonwoo’s heading to the park now

 

fakeasscheonsa: gd joshua

 

fakeasscheonsa: you’re a valued member of this team:)

 

drinkwater: _and i wasn’t a few hrs ago??_

 

fakeasscheonsa: _moving on_

 

fakeasscheonsa: sergeant hosh

 

wushumyass: _oh fk_

 

wushumyass: _someone stop him pls_

 

fakeasscheonsa: hush trooper

 

fakeasscheonsa: where’s soonyoung

 

wtsthetime1010: right here

 

wtsthetime1010: junnie’s heading to the park too

 

fakeasscheonsa: gd:)

 

wtsthetime1010: but…

 

wtsthetime1010: _shit_

 

fakeasscheonsa: _i don’t like buts soonyoung_

 

wtsthetime1010: i might have

 

wtsthetime1010: exaggerated a bit

 

fakeasscheonsa: …..

 

fakeasscheonsa: _soonyoung_

 

fakeasscheonsa: _wt did you say to junnie_

 

wtsthetime1010: well i might hv told junnie

 

wtsthetime1010: tht wonwoo

 

wtsthetime1010: got

 

wtsthetime1010: bit by a dog?

 

wtsthetime1010: _hahahahahahah_

 

wtsthetime1010: _pls don’t kill me_

 

fakeasscheonsa: for christ’s sake soonyoung

 

fakeasscheonsa: now junnie’s going to think wonwoo has rabies

 

wtsthetime1010: _wt_

 

wtsthetime1010: _at least i got the job done_

 

fakeasscheonsa: ….

 

wushumyass: _regretting your life decisions hyung:)?_

 

fakeasscheonsa: shut tht mouth of yours xu minghao

 

nastygyu: but heyyy

 

nastygyu: how will we know everything’s working

 

fakeasscheonsa: hah

 

fakeasscheonsa: tht’s when my intelligence comes into use

 

fakeasscheonsa: _and ys lee jihoon_

 

fakeasscheonsa:  _i do hv some:)_

 

softcheol: quit provoking my boyfriend hannie:/

 

fakeasscheonsa: _(gasps) what kind of treachery is this_

 

notyourbaby: hyung u did not just type out an action word

 

fakeasscheonsa: _GOING BACK TO THE PLAN_

 

fakeasscheonsa: everyone open your vlive apps

 

booyeonce: alright..??

 

fakeasscheonsa: see that new video request i’ve sent you?

 

fakeasscheonsa: open it

 

guitarterrorist: done

 

teletubbiessun: _woahhh_

 

teletubbiessun: _whose tht_

 

fakeasscheonsa: junnie

 

fakeasscheonsa: i attached a camera to his pocket this morning

 

drinkwater: _how??_

 

drinkwater: _u know wt_

 

drinkwater: _nvm_

 

fakeasscheonsa: this is going to broadcast our entire plan

 

fakeasscheonsa: and make sure it works

 

booyeonce: _damn yoon_

 

booyeonce: _you’ve got a few tricks up your sleeves:)_

 

fakeasscheonsa: _why thank you boo:)_

 

fakeasscheonsa: now just sit back

 

fakeasscheonsa: and enjoy the show

 

kidneyprivilege:  _you’re enjoying this way too much hyung_

 

fakeasscheonsa: _oh am i ;)_

 

nastygyu: wait look

 

nastygyu: there’s wonwoo hyung!

 

guitarterrorist: well tht was quick

 

fakeasscheonsa: _keep quiet guys_

 

fakeasscheonsa: _i’m screen recording this_

 

softcheol: _jesus_

 

softcheol: _rlly jeonghan_

 

fakeasscheonsa: hush

 

booyeonce: shit

 

booyeonce: they’re gawking at each other

 

wushumyass: well obviously

 

wushumyass: since wonwoo doesn’t appear to be bitten by a dog:)

 

wtsthetime1010: _hey_

 

wtsthetime1010: _wt’s wrong with a dog bite_

 

wushumyass: n jun’s obviously fine with the way he ran

 

nastygyu: they’re talking

 

wtsthetime1010: wt did wonwoo just say

 

kidneyprivilege: sth like i thought you slipped

 

guitarterrorist: i can hear jun ranting again

 

notyourbaby: ugh oh

 

notyourbaby: wonwoo hyung’s face is getting dark

 

fakeasscheonsa: i take it he found out abt my plan?

 

wuhsumyass: _no shit sherlock_

 

nastygyu: he’s taking out his phone

 

nastygyu: why

 

wushumyass: how the hell am i supposed to know

 

booyeonce: he’s calling someone

 

drinkwater: _oh god_

 

drinkwater: _i hv an incoming call_

 

fakeasscheonsa: don’t take it shua

 

drinkwater: but jeonghan

 

fakeasscheonsa: _joshua_

 

fakeasscheonsa: _if you take it_

 

fakeasscheonsa: _you can say goodbye to tht priest costume of yours_

 

drinkwater: …

 

drinkwater: fine

 

drinkwater: declined

 

guitarterrorist: great

 

guitarterrorist: now wonwoo’s face is even darker

 

booyeonce: _oh christ_

 

booyeonce: _why is the camera shaking_

 

wushumyass: _junnie’s shuffling his feet again tht’s why_

 

drinkwater: poor thing’s nervous as hell:/

 

guitarterrorist: wt is jeon wonwoo doing anyways

 

nastygyu: don’t blame him guys

 

nastygyu: he was just dead worried abt jun hyung

 

drinkwater: well at least it shows tht he cares

 

wtsthetime1010: _ofc he cares_

 

wtsthetime1010: _dude’s practically whipped_

 

booyeonce: good call hyung

 

wtsthetime1010: _ugh_

 

wtsthetime1010: _why are they so quiet_

 

booyeonce: _oh my lord_

 

booyeonce: _pls_

 

booyeonce: this is the most boring thing i’ve watched all week

 

fakeasscheonsa: shut up guys

 

nastygyu: wonwoo hyung’s doing tht thing again

 

notyourbaby: wt thing

 

nastygyu: the hair thing

 

nastygyu: you know

 

nastygyu: the way he scratches the back of his head

 

nastygyu: when he’s feeling uncertain

 

teletubbiessun: ohhhh yeahhh

 

booyeonce: _shit_

 

booyeonce: _he just took jun’s hand in his_

 

drinkwater: aweeee:)

 

drinkwater: he’s rubbing the back of junnie’s hand

 

kidneyprivilege: wow

  
kidneyprivilege: jun hyung has some nice fingers

 

booyeonce: _wtf hansol_

 

kidneyprivilege: just saying:/

 

drinkwater: …

 

wtsthetime1010: …

 

nastygyu: _!!!!!!!!_

 

nastygyu: _did wonwoo hyung just_

 

softcheol:  _yes_

 

softcheol:  _he kissed junnie’s hand_

 

fakeasscheonsa: _damn boi has some moves;)_

 

booyeonce: ugh

 

booyeonce: my app is glitching

 

booyeonce: i can’t hear anything

 

fakeascheonsa: read his lips boo

 

booyeonce: i can’t

 

booyeonce: someone just type it out for me

 

fakeasscheonsa: ain’t nobody got time for tht

 

booyeonce: _HANSOL_

 

kidneyprivilege:  _wt no_

 

kidneyprivilege:  _i’m not doing it_

 

booyeonce: _HANSOL._

 

kidneyprivilege: seungkwan

 

kidneyprivilege: adding a full stop is not going to make me change my mind

 

booyeonce: _CHWE HANSOL_

 

kidneyprivilege:  _okay okay_

 

kidneyprivilege: **you know**

 

kidneyprivilege:  **i should be extra pissed at jisoo hyung**

 

drinkwater: eeks

 

kidneyprivilege:  **and jeonghan hyung becuz he was probably behind this mess**

 

fakeasscheonsa: _hey_

 

fakeasscheonsa: _wt mess_

 

kidneyprivilege:  **but**

 

kidneyprivilege: **i’m just glad you’re fine**

 

booyeonce: aweeee

 

booyeonce: wt’s jun saying

 

kidneyprivilege:  _patience boo i need time to type_

 

booyeonce: hurry up loser

 

kidneyprivilege:  **i’m glad you’re fine too**

 

kidneyprivilege:  **and**

 

kidneyprivilege:  **this is the first time we’ve been talking since**

 

kidneyprivilege:  **you know**

 

kidneyprivilege:  **the fight right**

 

teletubbiessun: ohh poor jun hyung:(

 

booyeonce: wt’s wonwoo hyung saying

 

kidneyprivilege:  **yes**

 

kidneyprivilege:  **and i hv two things i need to give to you today**

 

kidneyprivilege: **the first being an apology**

 

wushumyass: _well it’s abt damn time_

 

softcheol:  _minghao_

 

kidneyprivilege:  **this past week**

 

kidneyprivilege: **i’ve been nothing short of an asshole**

 

kidneyprivilege: **there's no excuse for the way i treated you**

 

wushumyass: well duh

 

softcheol:  _minghao pls_

 

kidneyprivilege:  **but if i’m being honest with you**

 

kidneyprivilege:  **i think it was all abt the idea of losing you to someone**

 

kidneyprivilege:  **because we’ve been best friends for the past 6 years**

 

kidneyprivilege: **and the thought of us drifting apart**

 

kidneyprivilege: **because you’re hanging out with someone**

 

kidneyprivilege:  **tht’s much more fun and warm than i am**

 

kidneyprivilege:  **well it was just too much for me**

 

notyourbaby: _rlly_

 

notyourbaby: _did he srsly think jun hyung would replace him_

 

notyourbaby: _and ppl say i overthink too much_

 

fakeasscheonsa: _you do honey_

 

fakeasscheonsa: _but so does wonwoo_

 

notyourbaby: ….

 

guitarterrorist: shhh

 

guitarterrorist: jun’s speaking

 

kidneyprivilege:  **wonwoo**

 

kidneyprivilege:  **tht’s ridiculous**

 

kidneyprivilege:  **you’re fun and warm too**

 

kidneyprivilege:  **and maybe the nicest person i know**

 

fakeasscheonsa: _what_

 

fakeasscheonsa: _wt about me_

 

guitarterrorist: just give up jeonghan

 

fakeasscheonsa: zip it lee jihoon

 

kidneyprivilege: **there’s no reason for you to be jealous over sth tht’s never going to happen**

 

kidneyprivilege:  **you’re wonwoo**

 

kidneyprivilege: **what's there to worry about**

 

teletubbiessun: _aweeee_

 

teletubbiessun: _tht’s cute:)_

 

wtsthetime1010: look

 

wtsthetime1010: wonwoo’s trying not to smile rn

 

wtsthetime1010: _pathetic_

 

nastygyu: _oh dayummmm jun hyung_

 

booyeonce: wt did he say

 

kidneyprivilege:  **plus jeon wonwoo**

 

kidneyprivilege:  **don’t you think you’re being a little possessive**

 

wushumyass: right in the face:)

 

booyeonce: let’s see wt mr emoface has to say

 

kidneyprivilege:  **of course**

 

booyeonce: hansol

 

booyeonce: why aren’t you typing anything

 

booyeonce: _wt happened_

 

booyeonce: _wt did hyung say_

 

kidneyprivilege: …

 

kidneyprivilege:  **won’t**

 

kidneyprivilege:  **you**

 

kidneyprivilege: **be possessive**

 

kidneyprivilege:  **with the person**

 

kidneyprivilege:  **you liked**

 

kidneyprivilege:  **too**

 

wtsthetime1010: …

 

drinkwater: …

 

fakeasscheonsa: …

 

notyourbaby: _dayummmmmmmmm_

 

nastygyu: _whoop whoop whoop_

 

booyeonce: _RED ALERT RED ALERT_

 

booyeonce: _THE FOX HAS CONFESSED_

 

guitarterrorist: oh lord

 

guitarterrorist: calm down guys

 

booyeonce: wt’s happening now

 

notyourbaby: wonwoo hyung’s smiling

 

notyourbaby: like real smiling

 

notyourbaby: with tht nose scrunch of his

 

nastygyu: _i’ll bet my life tht jun hyung’s blushing rn_

 

wushumyass: +1

 

softcheol: hold on

 

softcheol: he’s talking again

 

kidneyprivilege:  **i think i was pretty obvious**

 

kidneyprivilege:  **wasn’t i**

 

kidneyprivilege:  **but you’re so sweet**

 

kidneyprivilege:  **and so so pretty**

 

kidneyprivilege: **i just can’t help myself sometimes you know**

 

softcheol:  _ughh_

 

softcheol:  _where did wonwoo get such a sweet tongue_

 

nastygyu: from his books obviously

 

drinkwater: wait a sec

 

drinkwater: why isn’t junnie saying anything

 

wushumyass: probs red as a tomato by now

 

booyeonce: hush he’s talking

 

kidneyprivilege:  **you know wonwoo**

 

kidneyprivilege:  **for a time i thought tht maybe**

 

kidneyprivilege:  **well maybe**

 

kidneyprivilege:  **you felt the same way**

 

kidneyprivilege:  **but seeing you with mingyu**

 

kidneyprivilege:  **the two of you being so compatible**

 

kidneyprivilege:  **it felt like i was just dreaming**

 

nastygyu: _wt the actual hell_

 

notyourbaby: mingyu with wonwoo hyung

 

notyourbaby: _disgusting_

 

nastygyu: uhh yuck

 

nastygyu: wonwoo hyung’s my best friend

 

nastygyu: _but god no_

 

nastygyu: _he’s not my type_

 

guitarterrorist: _and minghao is?_

 

nastygyu: well ofc

 

nastygyu: _wait_

 

nastygyu: _no_

 

wushumyass: you didn’t mean it?

 

nastygyu: _no_

 

nastygyu: _yes_

 

nastygyu: _i mean i did_

 

nastygyu: …

 

nastygyu: _i’ll just shut up:)_

 

booyeonce: OHHHHH MAMMA MIAAAAA

 

booyeonce: _Smelling some love here;)_

 

softcheol:  _well wonwoo just kissed junnie’s forehead_

 

softcheol: _and tht’s hella cute_

 

kidneyprivilege:  **silly**

 

kidneyprivilege: **i’ve always had my eyes on you**

 

kidneyprivilege:  **and my thoughts too**

 

kidneyprivilege:  **and if you let me**

 

kidneyprivilege:  **i’d like to hold onto you**

 

kidneyprivilege:  **for as long as you want me to**

 

booyeonce: shit this is getting way to cheesy

 

guitarterrorist: _yeah_

 

guitarterrorist: _but it’s cute_

 

softcheol: junnie’s nodding

 

notyourbaby: _woah jihoon hyung’s getting soft_

 

guitarterrorist: _well it’s junnie_

 

guitarterrorist: _wt do you expect_

 

wtsthetime1010: _ditto my friend_

 

kidneyprivilege:  **so**

 

kidneyprivilege:  **does this mean you’re ready to forgive me**

 

kidneyprivilege:  **cmon wonwoo**

 

kidneyprivilege: **i forgave you the second you opened your mouth to talk**

 

kidneyprivilege:  **you’re a mystery jeon wonwoo**

 

kidneyprivilege:  **but**

 

kidneyprivilege:  **even so**

 

kidneyprivilege:  **i like you**

 

teletubbiessun: _aweee_

 

teletubbiessun: _he’s giving wonwoo hyung a hug_

 

guitarterrorist: well

 

guitarterrorist: he’s slamming the camera into wonwoo’s body

 

nastygyu: oh no

 

nastygyu: he felt the camera

 

booyeonce: ah shit

 

booyeonce: he’s looking at it

 

drinkwater: _oh god junnie’s staring into my soul_

 

softcheol:  _abort mission abort mission_

 

guitarterrorist: i’m out

 

_[guitarterrorist has logged out]_

 

fakeasscheonsa: _traitor_

 

nastygyu: _run for your lives_

 

_[nastygyu has logged off]_

 

_[wushumyass has logged off]_

 

_[drinkwater has logged off]_

 

kidneyprivilege: gotta run

 

_[kidneyprivilege has logged off]_

 

teletubbiessun: gd luck hyung

 

_[teletubbiessun has logged off]_

 

_[softcheol has logged off]_

 

_[wtsthetime1010 has logged off]_

 

_[booyeonce has logged off]_

 

_[notyourbaby has logged off]_

 

fakeasscheonsa: not you too seokmin

 

**_[weewoowonwoo has logged on]_ **

 

weewoowonwoo: _well hello there_

 

weewoowonwoo: _schemers_

 

fakeasscheonsa: _oh god_

 

fakeasscheonsa: _pls save me_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii guys, yes yes I'm alive and I'm really sorry about leaving this fic untouched for almost half a year. I've been meaning to get Wonhui together for the past few months but my lazy ass just keeps procrastinating... I sat my butt on the sofa today and finished this chapter in one sitting, so I hope it's not too bad ><
> 
> FINALLY WONHUI ARE TOGETHER:))) I'm sorry if Wonwoo was being too cheesy but as you can see, Wonhui is my ult Seventeen ship and I live for the idea of Wonwoo being whipped for Junnie:) AND THE YMMD ALBUM WAS JUST FANTASTIC YALL. Our Dawn Is Hotter Than Day is probably my favourite track and dayummmm all of the boys have a fair amount of lines (CHINA LINEEEE)
> 
> Tell me what you guys thought about this chapter, see you all next time!!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:hEllOoooOoooO this is my first chatroom story so pls bare with me if i write like shit:)As u guys can see i'm too weak for jicheol and wonhui is my guilty pleasure and so is svt so pls look forward to other ships in future chapters:)In case u guys are wondering abt who is who,here is a short list about the usernames.Until next time!;)
> 
> -S.Coups=softcheol (we all know why)  
> -Jeonghan=fakeasscheonsa (we also know why)  
> -Joshua=drinkwater (shua's life motto)  
> -Jun=princeofchina (for my 1/2 chinaline bias wrecker)  
> -Hoshi=wtsthetime1010 (his eyes look like the clock at 10:10)  
> -Wonwoo=weewoowonwoo (tribute to their fellow pledis labelmate pristin)  
> -Woozi=guitarterrorist (pre-debut incident and we still talk abt it)  
> -DK=teletubbiessun (gurl look at his smile)  
> -Mingyu=nastygyu (da boi's snot is just everywhere)  
> -The8=wushumyass (for 1/2 china line thug)  
> -Seungkwan=booyeonce (be glad it wasn't boonon)  
> -Vernon=kidneyprivilege (it's not a right)  
> -Dino=notyourbaby (not going to happen)


End file.
